In the Music
by pIcKinGBloOdyrOSes
Summary: USUK to music, 10 drabbles per chapter. Multiple universes, but USUK in all of them! :) Mostly written to help my writers block. Warnings: Cursing, suggestive material, guy love.
1. Collection One: Assorted

_Shamelessly Stolen From: _book-keeper25

_Music Meme Rules_  
1. Put your music player (iPod, MP3, Windows Media Player, etc.) on "shuffle"  
2. While the first song plays, write what comes to mind. When the song ends, STOP (You may finish the sentence you're on)  
3. Repeat with the next song, until you've written ten stories or story fragments for ten songs

Let's get this party started right!

* * *

**Streetfight- Headley**

Arthur coughed as his brother blew out a cloud of foul smelling smoke from the space next to him. He was rather sure that he'd end up dying from second-hand smoking if the git didn't stop soon... he hated it more than anything, being around his stinking, gross older brother. Scott didn't care about the family, about making sure the groceries were in the refrigerator, that Peter had money for lunch. Oh no, that was all Arthur's job. Scott didn't do shit.

"So tell me, Artie..." Scott took a long drag from his cigarette and eyed Arthur. "I 'ear you've gotten a little bit 'o fun on with someone. Am I right?"

Arthur watched a car drive past the bus stop. "Yes."

"Hmm..." Scott blew out another cloud of smoke. "I also 'ear the lad's a _boy._Is that true? Are you gay, Arthur? Are you a fucking faggot?"

The older brother leaned forward so he was right in Arthur's face.

"No brother of mine is gonna be screwing around with another boy, you understand? I-"

There was as sudden roar of an engine and Arthur jumped to his feet as a familiar motorcycle shot up the sidewalk and screeched to a halt next to the bus bench. The rider pulled off his helmet and shook his blonde hair out of his eyes, grinning, and Arthur immediately ran over and jumped on the bike behind him.

Scott stared. "This... this isn't...!"

"Fuck you!" Arthur hollered and gripped the back of Alfred's jacket. The blonde shot Scott the bird and took off, leaving tire marks on the sidewalk. "Thank you, Alfred... take me anywhere but here."

Alfred grinned. "You got it, babe."

**Who's There- Smash Mouth**

"You really think there's something out there, don't you...?"

Arthur watched Alfred's face as they shot down the winding California road in his pickup truck. The night was beautiful, the sky dotted with stars, and the American had the windows rolled all the way down the cool breeze washed over the both of them. It was easy to think of them as being so tiny and insignificant way out in the middle of nowhere.

"The chances of us being the only living being in the entire universe? In all infinity?" Alfred snorted and looked at Arthur, the moon reflecting off his glasses. "Yeah right! There's gotta be something out there, Arthur. And I'm gonna find it."

The radio played some more static, and Arthur smiled a little, taking Alfred's hand and focusing on the dark road. "I know you will, Alfred."

**Don't Jump- Tokio Hotel**

"Arthur..."

"Go away..." A shining tear fell down the Britons face. "Alfred. Leave."

"I will not," Alfred took a step forward, and so did Arthur, away from him, and towards the edge of the skyscraper. "Arthur Kirkland, do not do this. It is in no way too late for you... do you understand me?"

"I give up, Al..." Arthur whispered. "I'm so tired... I want this... I want the end. I don't want any more pain."

"Arthur, listen to yourself!" Alfred yelled desperately. "Don't you dare jump and leave me here by myself! Please... just... just take my hand and give it chance... don't jump!"

"You're making this so hard..." Arthur murmured. "Please go."

"No!" Alfred shouted, his breath fogging up in front of him as snow began to fall. "If you jump Arthur... if you jump, I'll jump right after you! I'll do it too."

Arthur's eyes widened. "A-Alfred, I-"

"I can't live without you! I just can't!" Alfred felt his own tears spill down his face. "God. Fuck this shit. Take my hand, Arthur... just step away. Come back to me, we'll make this work."

Arthur stared at his outstretched hand for a while.

And then slowly, he put his hand in Alfred's.

**I'm Yours- Jason Mraz**

Arthur woke up to the sound of a glass door being opened and then quietly slid shut again. For a moment he didn't know where he was... and then he felt the fluffy pillows all around him, the incredibly soft and comfy blankets strewn around his sprawled out form on the enormous bed. He opened his eyes and looked at the empty spot next to him, feeling the warmth of a body that had just left.

Slowly, the Brit got out of the bed and crossed the beautiful wooden floor and went over the sliding glass doors, seeing his partner outside, sitting in a chair on the balcony that looked over the amazingly blue ocean. Arthur slid the door open and immediately felt the sun on his bare skin, the wood under his feet.

Alfred turned as he walked outside, and Arthur saw that he was holding his guitar. "Mornin' Arthur!" He said cheerfully as Arthur yawned and sat down next to him, wrapping the blanket more firmly around his naked body.

"Good morning, love," Arthur frowned at him. "... I was a little disappointed that you weren't in bed when I woke up..."

"I was going to come right back inside," Alfred promised. "But... I wanted to sing you a song to wake up to?"

Arthur smiled. "Let's hear it then."

Alfred grinned back and propped up his guitar. "_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks... now I'm trying to get back..."_

When he finished the song, Alfred looked at him softly. "Happy anniversary, Arthur."

**Remember When It Rained- Josh Groban**

America pushed his soaking wet bangs out of his eyes impatiently, ignoring the heaviness of his drenched clothes as he plowed through the rainy streets of New York. Lights and billboards and signs reflected off of the shiny surfaces that now covered the streets, and as he ran, America's feet shattered the illusion in the puddles.

Where would he be...?

Veering into Central Park, the young nation's breath billowed out in front of him as rivulets of water ran down his face. He darted among the trees, gasping for oxygen and ignoring the terrible stitch in his side. He couldn't call out his name, but that didn't matter, because standing in front of a fountain that was spraying water everywhere even in the downpour overhead, was England.

America stopped a few yards away, panting for air. "E-England... thank... God... I found you..."

England turned to look at him, and America's heart froze. His eyes were so... empty. "... Why did you want me?"

"You ran off after... that..." America gestured obscenely with his hand and came closer. "That thing... look, I just... I couldn't find you, and..."

"Why did you come after me?" England's voice was quiet as America took his shoulders in his hands. "I thought you were mad."

"I was, but..." America met his eyes. "I remembered that it was raining like this exactly three hundred and two years ago... and I wasn't gonna... let you go away again."

England's eyes softened and America moved his hand to brush his wet hair from his face in time for England to stand up on his toes and bring the younger nation in for a kiss. America responded eagerly, crushing their lips together as they stood together, intertwined in the rain, hands running up and down each other's drenched bodies.

It took three hundred years for bitterness to change to love, and neither of them wanted a five minute spat to change that.

**Misery Business- Paramore**

Alfred ran up to Arthur the minute the bell rang for the next class. "Yo, Artie!"

"My name is Arthur, git," Arthur hissed. "What?"

"I, well, heard what happened..." Alfred gave him a sympathetic look. "The breakup with you and Francis...? I wanted to say sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Arthur snapped, and then sighed. "Forgive me, Alfred. I'm just a bit stingy today. It was a nightmare."

"That's what it sounded like," Alfred shrugged and then chuckled nervously at Arthur's curious look. "We could hear you guys screaming at each other across the building."

Arthur shook his head. "I apologize."

"Whatever," the American laughed a bit nervously. "Hey, I know it's only been a few days, but you and Francis really haven't been speaking lately anyway, so... um, could I interest you in going to get some ice cream or something later? The two of us?"

Arthur looked surprised. "Like a... date?"

"I know it's soon," Alfred quickly said. "But we can go slow and... uh, I've kinda liked you for a while..."

Arthur stared at him for a moment before smiling softly. "Ice cream sounds lovely."

Alfred grinned stupidly after him as he went to his next class and did a small fist pump before catching Francis' eye. It was mean... but...

Alfred stuck his middle finger at him and mouthed, "Your loss, bastard."

**Cry Me a River- Michael Buble**

"We've got another one," Jones hung up the phone and looked at Kirkland, raising an eyebrow. "Hey. Kirkland, did you hear me?"

"Yes, yes," Kirkland grumbled and swung around in his swivel chair, blowing out a puff of smoke. "I really don't feel like going. How many shredded up bodies do we have to see? The son of a bitch is using a chainsaw, hooray... looking at a tenth body isn't going to help us solve the mystery."

Jones sighed and crossed the room, sitting down on his desk in front of him. "Newsflash- it's our job... and it's the eleventh body, actually."

"You don't want to see another torn up prostitute anymore then I do," Kirkland told him, pinching his cigar between his fingers. "Let's make up an excuse and say we're too busy with another case, hmm?"

"We don't have any other cases, Kirkland," Jones reminded him, frowning. "We've got to solve this one."

"Then we'll make a case," Kirkland smirked and put out his cigar, standing up and leaning forward, his face inches from Jones'. "How about... 'Alfred F. Jones, private vectors violated'?"

Jones grinned and ran a finger down Kirkland's cheek. "... I think that'd be a case worth investigating, _Arthur._"

**Last Man Standing- Bon Jovi**

Alfred crept around the security guards, holding his breath until they were out of sight and all he could see in his line of vision were the carnival cages lined up outside of the large tent. He darted past the majority of the cages, seeing lions and elephants and all sorts of animals staring morosely back at him. His heart wrenched. How could people let them live in such misery?

Finally, he came to the last cage and stood in front of it. "... Arthur?"

A pair of toxic green eyes blinked from the shadows in the cage and Alfred waited as Arthur crept forward, cautiously. "Alfred..."

Alfred wrapped his hands around the metal bars of the cage and Arthur came up to them as well, placing his small hands on top of his. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you since last time? I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, Mom was watching and-"

Arthur shook his head and kissed his hand softly. "We are okay. We missed you."

"I missed you too," Alfred sighed and pressed his forehead against the bars of the cage. "Don't worry though. Matthew and Gilbert are working out a plan to get you out of here."

"You are too good to us, Alfred," Arthur whispered, casting his eyes down. "We are... so happy that we met you."

"I'm glad I met you too," Alfred jumped as he saw the shadow of a man come around the corner. "I have to go! I'll be back, and this time I'll get you out!"

He kissed Arthur's fingers and dashed off, his ears pressed flat against his head while his tail flicked anxiously behind him. Arthur watched him go and wrapped his bare arms around himself.

It was hard being the last human.

**For Your Entertainment- Adam Lambert**

The bass from the music outside the small room was thumping in a dull, muted rhythm in the walls. The two figures in the bed moved with the beat, a writhing mess of limbs and gasps and moans.

"Mmm..." Arthur sat up, wiping the saliva from the corner of his mouth as he straddled the others hips, his eyes dark with lust. "Delicious."

Alfred laughed lowly, his voice husky, and grasped Arthur's thighs as his blue eyes raked over the Briton's form. "I must agree..."

"Like what you see?" Arthur spread his arms and allowed Alfred a good look at his slender, milky pale torso, lightly toned with muscles. "... hmm?"

"Oh yes," Alfred licked his lips and ran his palms over his legs and up to trace around his stomach. "Very nice."

Arthur ground his hips against Alfred's and elicited moans from the both of them as their hands immediately went to shed their clothed bottom halves as want overtook them both.

"A-Ah..." Arthur flung his head back as Alfred palmed him, now wearing only his boxers. "Mmm... yeah..."

"You like that, huh?" Alfred fondled him roughly, pressing in all the right places, making the other squirm and buck helplessly into his hand. "It's good, right...?"

"Ooh, yesss..." Arthur breath hissed out in between his teeth. "Nnnm... you are certainly... ah! Entertaining..."

"Entertaining...?" Alfred grinned and flipped them over so he was astride Arthur. "In that case..."

He leaned down so his breath flitted over Arthur's parted lips.

"Let me entertain you 'till you scream..."

**I Need Some Sleep- Eels**

America stared at the ceiling, feeling England's warm, steady breath leave his arm as the older nation turned over in his sleep, curling up on his side. He looked at him, craning his neck to be able to see him better and took in his messy blonde hair and skin dappled with the moonlight coming in from the window.

Sitting up, America swung his legs out of bed and hunched over, putting his head in his hands. This was all so... so confusing. He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep pretending that those sweet nothings whispered in the heat of their moments together meant something to him. He couldn't forget the time, the fever, and the feelings. He couldn't ever look into England's eyes and ignore the memories of them under him, half-lidded and filled with want and need for something he could give...

America ground the palm of his hand into his eyes. "God..."

The bed shifted, and America assumed England was moving around again, but a slender hand touched his shoulder, and he turned and saw the older nation looking at him, confused. "Are you alright?"

America stared at him. He didn't know how beautiful he was, and would sometimes yell at him for looking at him for too long. "... No."

England looked a little surprised at the blunt statement. "Oh. Would you like to talk about it?"

Yes, America thought. "It's not important," he said aloud.

It was more than important. America couldn't pretend anymore.

He wouldn't.

* * *

_A/N:_  
_Streetfight__: BASICALLY... Alfred's totally a badass who Arthur's in love with. :D_

_Who's There__: My head canon states that Alfred totally loves space. I mean, we get the alien thing, but really now? I bet space is the best thing that ever happened to Al._

_Don't Jump__: I had this in my head for AGES so when the thing started playing I was like: BOO YA!_

_I'm Yours__: :3 Teehee... self-explanatory._

_Remember When It Rained__: BEST USUK SONG EVER. LOOK IT UP._

_Misery Business__: I love picking on FrUK. Suckers._

_Cry Me a River__: Sexy song... :3 Sherlock based, obviously._

_Last Man Standing__: I may have to expand this one. I really liked it. If you're confused, Alfred's not human, FYI._

_For Your Entertainment__: DUDE. I'd make an exception for a UKUS simply for this song... if Arthur was a singer, he'd sound like Adam Lambert. __Ditto. Which makes him a seme...? O.o WOW! I hinted at USUK for this one though, because it's a USUK collection..._

_I Need Some Sleep__: Obviously, Alfred thinks his love is one sided and that he and Arthur are just sex-buddies and feels like he's gonna explode. Poor guy... imagine a happy ending, the song ended before I could type one._

_Read and Review plz! :D_


	2. Collection Two: Assorted

_A/N: Yeah. I had too much fun with the first one. So I'm doing another ten. XD_

* * *

**Painting Flowers- All Time Low**

"_Flight 527 has arrived."_

Arthur shouldered his carry-on bag and thanked the flight attendant for her services as he exited the plane. He took a deep breath of air- it even smelled different here in America, never mind the accents and the food and the general culture... he gulped and took his first step onto American ground- or rather, flight terminal. He walked down the long hallway with the other passengers of his flight and felt excitement bubble up in him. He had done it. He'd finally left England.

The Briton made his way out of the hall and found himself in the airport itself. There were people milling around everywhere and he stopped, grabbing his bag tightly. Here he was. In America. Okay.

Right.

Arthur scanned the crowd of talking people and was so distracted he jumped a foot in the air when a hand lay on his shoulder as if he'd been electrocuted. He turned around and felt his heart swell as he caught sight of eyes as blue as the sky glittering behind wire glasses. "Alfred..."

"Arthur!" Alfred laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around him, spinning them in a circle and making a rather big scene, but Arthur didn't care, because it was Alfred, and it had been too long. "Welcome home."

**Suddenly I See- KT Tunstall**

Oh, he didn't like her. He didn't like her at all.

It wasn't that she was nasty or unlikable on the outside. No, she was perfectly friendly, cheerful, and deceptively innocent. She smiled and had big, beautiful eyes and flawless skin. Everything around her just lit up when she was around.

But Arthur hated that she had turned her attention on Alfred and was weaseling her way in HIS American's arms, touching HIS American's chest, laughing at the stupid, dorky jokes HIS American made. Unacceptable.

"Pardon me, love," Arthur tapped her on the shoulder, smiling gentlemanly at her.

"Yes?" She gazed at him, looking mildly annoyed that he had interrupted their oh-so-special conversation. "Can I help you?"

"I'm afraid I have to take this man off of your hands," He kept his face polite. "You see, he's just made his boyfriend, very, very jealous."

"Boyfriend...?" The girl turned to look at Alfred, who only had eyes for Arthur, and was looking a bit turned on by his display of possessiveness. "Well, his boyfriend can wait, I think..."

"No, he can't," Arthur grabbed her arm and stared her down. "Because I'm his boyfriend. And he's _mine_."

**Bad Day- Daniel Powter**

Alfred put his head in his hands and stirred his coffee absentmindedly, listening to the rain against the shop's windows. The place smelled good, like peppermint and chocolate and cappuccinos, but he didn't really care, so he sighed and stared into the dark liquid in his cup. Suddenly, a doughnut was set on his table and he looked up, confused. "I didn't order anything."

"It's on the house," The man standing there was wearing the coffee shop's standard collared shirt and khaki pants. He raised a thick eyebrow at Alfred. "... You looked like you could use a bit of cheering up."

Alfred blinked at the sudden act of kindness and sat up. It was a jelly-filled one, his favorite. "Thank you..."

The man nodded and turned to walk away, but Alfred, seized with a sudden impulse, reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Sorry..." he let go of him. "But... won't you sit with me for a while? My name is Alfred, by the way."

"Arthur," the man looked at him for a moment before offering a small smile. "And I'd be happy to sit with you."

**Uprising- Muse**

Lights blinked and flashed in his eyes, his every sense hyped up until he could feel the vibrations from the huge stereo's in the bottoms of his feet, through the plastic sole of his shoe. He could smell the sweat running down the side of his face, taste the thick, fog-induced air. He ran his finger repeatedly through the six strings, moving his body up and down, right and left, lost in the music thrumming through his veins like some sort of drug.

"_They will not force us! They will stop degrading us! They will not control us! We will be victorious! COME ON!"_

Arthur's voice echoed throughout his brain, triggering every cell in his body to play better, harder, to weave the notes from his guitar to seamlessly intertwine with the vocals amplified throughout the stadium. He looked up stage and saw the Brit hanging onto the mike stand not unlike a stripper pole, almost rutting against it as he sang, his mouth moving on top of microphone like he was kissing it. His shirt was gone, lost to the crowd, and the union jack tattoo on his lower back was visible over top of his low rise skinny jeans.

The older teen caught his eye and smirked at him, beckoning him over with a single finger, his piercings glittering in the stage lights. The girls in the audience screamed and cheered as he did this- and only got louder as Alfred obeyed and walked over slowly, still playing his electric, grinning back at him.

_"Rise up and take the power back- it's time the fat cats had a heart attack! You know their time's coming to an end... we have to unify and watch our flag ascend!"_

Alfred reached him as he was singing the refrain and the punk traced his chest with his index finger, easily able to run over his muscles in the tight fitting black shirt. He licked his lips in between a verse and Alfred leaned into the microphone to harmonize with his voice, their mouths inches from one another as they sang.

"_They will not force us... they will stop degrading us... they will not control us... we will be victorious...!"_

Perfect harmony.

**When You Say You Love Me- Josh Groban**

Arthur sighed contentedly, his body thrumming with a low burning heat. He stroked his fingers through Alfred's hair, over and over again playing with the strands that caught between the slender digits as his partner's head moved over his chest, kissing him tenderly. He could hardly breathe, the world around him nonexistent apart from himself and Alfred, but it was in a good way.

The arms around him were his safe haven, his blanket of security. Every movement Alfred made was echoed by Arthur; everything he did had a response. As the American pressed slow, open mouthed kisses along his neck and made his way up his jaw, Arthur ran the palms of his hands over his bare shoulder blades, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to contain the increasing amounts of pleasure and happiness threatening to take him over.

Alfred came back to his lips and Arthur felt his warm breath over his mouth as he opened up for him, moaning as he kissed him deeply. His hands wrapped around his neck as Alfred hovered over him, almost no space in between the pulsing heat of their bodies.

"Arthur..." Alfred pulled back and stared at Arthur, his eyes warm and feverish. "I love you."

Arthur smiled softly and pulled him back down. "When you say you love me..." he murmured in his ear. "... Do you know how I love you?"

**Nightmare- Avenged Sevenfold**

America was drowning.

He could hardly breathe as he struggled against the weight dragging him down, flailing wildly against the torrents dragging at his clothes and pulling him deep into darkness. He twisted, swinging his fist and rearing back in shock as it actually connected with something; then he gagged as he saw the dead, pale face of a corpse looking blankly at him as rotten hands gripped his shirt and continued yanking him down.

It was then he realized that he was not drowning in water, but in bodies. Men, women, and children all reached for him, shoving his body into the moving masses of dead. He screamed, punching and kicking at the undead around him, but with every body he forced away, another came back, intent on making him one of them.

America knew who they were. They were the Japanese men and women he'd used the first atomic bomb on. They were the Southerners in the Civil War he'd slaughtered. They were the doomed soldiers of the Vietnam War. They were the victims of 9/11. They all cried out to him- "_Why didn't you save us? Why couldn't you protect us_?"

He did not have an answer, and when he woke up drenched in sweat, still shouting and half-sobbing, he could only cry into England's shoulder as the older nation comforted him and listened to his vows to never fail to be a hero again.

**Taking Chances- Glee Cast**

Arthur stared up into the dark sky, picking out the constellations he knew and counting the number of planets he could see from being on top of a patchwork quilt while in the back of Alfred's pick-up truck.

"It's nice, right?" The truck rocked as Alfred climbed into the back and lay down next to Arthur. "I love comin' out here. It's a great place to just think."

Arthur turned his head to watch as the American put his arms behind his head and grinned lopsidedly at the stars before looking back to the sky himself, a small smile on his lips. "It's lovely."

They lay there for a while, just listening to the crickets and the breeze until Alfred propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Arthur with a strange expression on his face. "... Arthur? You like me, right?"

"Would I be here if I didn't...?" Arthur looked at him, puzzled at where this was going. "Is something wrong?"

Alfred sighed and sat up, taking off his cowboy hat and setting it down. The sweet country air blew through his hair and he stared down at Arthur with an expression he now recognized as nervousness, something he'd never thought he'd ever see on Alfred of all people.

"This is gonna get real embarrassing real fast if I'm wrong..." Alfred muttered and took Arthur's hand. The Brit blushed. "I figured out pretty fast I liked guys, y'know? But I was never real good at figuring out who out there was like me... so please stop me if you're into gals."

Arthur said nothing.

"Well then, I brought you out here 'cause I'd really like it... I mean, if you want to..." Alfred looked frustrated. "I ain't no good with words. Lemme start over. Artie, I-"

Arthur leaned forward and kissed him, saying everything that needed to be said.

**No Good Deed- Wicked; Original Broadway Soundtrack**

Arthur desperately read aloud the words from his spell book, feeling the light fly from his fingers and sparks fall from his mouth as the enchanted words flowed through his body and interacted with the magic in his blood. He didn't know what he was reading, he simply read- something had to work. Something had to save him.

"Lleps cigam..." He murmured, green light reflecting in his toxic eyes. "Mih evas... niap sih yawa ekat... mih evas! Mih evas!"

With a furious cry, Arthur flung the book across the room, magic sparking the air around him. It was his fault. Everything was his fault... and all he'd ever wanted to do was to help.

"Alfred..." he banged his fist against a stony wall, gritting his teeth. "Alfred... Alfred... I can't save you..."

Right now, Alfred was probably being hung. Probably being beaten to death. And it was Arthur's fault. Never again would Arthur try and save anyone. He would never, ever meddle in affairs that had nothing to do with him, no matter how terrible, how awful, how many lives would be lost, because in the end, he'd be the cause of them anyway.

Arthur screamed in anguish and the walls shook, green beams of light shooting from his skin and lighting up the room. "ALFRED!"

He would never do a good deed again.

**Faster- Matt Nathanson**

Alfred loved kissing Arthur.

He always tasted so delicious- like tea and mint gum and a hint of burned scones. Alfred loved seeing his smile, because it always looked so natural and adorable on his face even though it only appeared now and then, and especially after they kissed. He would kiss Arthur whenever he could, sneaking in pecks on his cheek in hallways in between classes, giving him a brief but firm plant on the lips after school, and then there were moments like these where they were in private under the oak tree and Arthur swelled and moved with him and just... ah. It was perfect.

"What are you smiling at?" Arthur asked him, eyes sparkling in the sun. "You look ridiculous."

Alfred grinned down at him. The grass around his hair was nothing compared to the green in his eyes. "I just like kissing you... feel this?"

He took Arthur's hand and pressed it against his chest, where his heart was beating rapidly. "You make my heart beat faster."

Arthur looked at him for a moment before wrapping his arms around his neck. "Then get down here and kiss me some more."

**Travelin' Soldier- Dixie Chicks**

Arthur sat at the counter in his kitchen, his small body shaking with sobs as he held onto the yellow telegram in his hand.

MIA. Alfred was MIA. Missing in action.

Arthur wasn't stupid. If a soldier was missing in action, the soldier was almost certainly dead. And that meant Alfred, his beautiful, bright Alfred whose smile could light up an entire room, was dead. He choked a little as he thought of his smile, his bright blue eyes, his deep laughter, and he crumpled the letter in his hand.

He heard the front door swing open and didn't bother to check and see who it was- he'd called Matthew earlier, before the emotions could overtake him. It was ironic that he'd been the one to receive the letter, after all the trouble Alfred and he had gone to make sure no one but Matthew knew that they were together.

"Arthur...?"

The Brit looked up, his eyes red and puffy from crying, and saw the form in the doorway. He blinked away his tears and wiped at his eyes. This was ridiculous- he knew Matthew looked like Alfred, but now his head was wishing so hard for it to be Alfred standing there that suddenly Matthew was wearing rectangle glasses instead of oval ones, his hair was shorter and had a cowlick, he was wearing... green clothes...

"A-Alfred?" Arthur gasped and stood there for a moment as his Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, smiled tentatively back at him. "You...?"

Words were no longer enough, and he threw himself into the soldier's arms, tears running down his face, and Alfred caught him easily, burying his face into his hair. "Oh, _Arthur._.. I missed you..."

"You're alive..." Arthur whispered, inhaling the smell of his army uniform. "Alfred... Alfred... you're okay..."

"Didn't you get the letter?" Alfred murmured, holding him tightly. "They're supposed to send one, to tell you I was coming home."

"It said you were MIA," Arthur looked up at him, eyes filled with wonder. "I thought... I thought..."

Alfred gazed at him. "I'm here now, and after we're done kissing, we're going to write a strongly worded letter to the Army Offices."

"Kissing-?" Arthur was cut off as lips met his own, and he melted. His soldier was home.

* * *

_Painting Flowers- Arthur arrives in America for the first time to visit Alfred._

_Suddenly I See- Alfred has an admirer... and Arthur isn't happy._

_Bad Day- Alfred's having a bad day, so a coffeeshop employee cheers him up._

_Uprising- Arthur and Alfred are in a band. :3_

_When You Say You Love Me- Arthur's gettin' some lovin'._

_Nightmare- America has a nightmare of the times he couldn't be a hero... :(_

_Taking Chances- Farmboy Alfred takes Arthur out in his truck for a little confession._

_No Good Deed- Arthur's a wizard, but none of his magic can save Alfred._

_Faster- Alfred lurves kissing Arthur._

_Travelin' Soldier- Arthur's heartbroken over Alfred being MIA... or is he?_

_READ AND REVIEW~!_


	3. Collection Three: Assorted

_A/N: I'm changing the status of this story, because I keep coming back to do more... :DDD_

* * *

**Toxic- Glee Cast**

Arthur curled his fingers into the hair on the nape of the Alfred's neck, flinging a leg over the thigh of the man in front of him and rocking his hips into his, tossing his head back so he was looking at the ceiling and flicking a tongue out to lick at his lips. His head was buzzing and spinning and all he could feel was the heated skin in front of him, the pulsing heat in the air surrounding their bodies.

Alfred's hands came up to grip at his leg and Arthur shuddered; the simple touch felt amazing on his bare skin. He wrapped his other leg around his waist so he was hanging onto him, his arms circling around his neck. Alfred's expression was feverish, but also slightly amused as he noticed the alcohol on Arthur's breath, probably tasting the rum as he kissed him and tangled his fingers in his hair while prodding with his tongue against the younger's.

"Hmph," Alfred pulled away slightly, and Arthur made a complaining sound, moving his lips to his neck. "Arthur... you're completely wasted..."

"I know..." Arthur purred and nipped at his pulse. "Mmm, Alfred you taste so good... you're addicting..."

"Addicting, huh?" Alfred smiled, his hands on his waist. "How so...?"

"You're intoxicating..." Arthur breathed over his lips, staring into his eyes. "Hmm... don't you know that you're toxic...? Yeah, the taste of your lips... mmm..."

Alfred's eyebrows shot up and he grinned, leaning forward so their mouths were just barely brushing.

"Then go on and taste them."

**1000 Ships- Rachel Platten**

Arthur Kirkland. Student Council President. Also known as the senior with the big eyebrows. As such (the Student Council President title, not the big eye browed senior), it was his duty to attend school events. This particular one was... interesting. They called it "Coffee House", a place to recite poetry, sing songs, and drink the wretched stuff in the school auditorium. Some of the students had some interesting things to share, and he listened and read and took notes that he would take to the next student council meeting.

They were just setting up for the next student, who was apparently singing a song and playing the piano. The people talking quietly at the tables all went silent as they checked their programs, then suddenly cheered- a reaction that no performer had gotten yet. Arthur sighed and turned a page in his novel as the music started. This gathering was nice, yes, but he could be doing other, more pressing things he had yet to attend to-

"_I'd go beyond our fighting borders if you needed that from me._

_And I'd march with decorated soldiers to get your pretty eyes to see._"

Arthur looked up from his book, scarcely believing it. Was that...?

"_Well, I would bring your morning coffee; then I'd wrap you up in me._

_I'd kiss your belly and your shoulders; cover blankets on our feet._"

It was. Sitting at the piano was none other than Alfred F. Jones. Football quarterback star. Also known as the blonde-haired blue eyed senior that was every teenage girl's heart throb.

And apparently, he could sing.

"_So slow down, there's some sort of blessing here,_

_But you have missed your cue."_

And sing well. Alfred was eliciting sighs from every girl present and even Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"_So keep your eyes set on the horizon on the line where blue meets blue._

_And I'd bet that silver lining, well;_

_I know it'd find you soon._

_Because I have sailed a thousand ships to you,_

_But my messages don't seem to make it through."_

It was at this point that Alfred looked up and met Arthur's eyes. There was a pause as he played only the piano, and a huge grin lit up his face. Arthur flushed and Alfred said, right into the microphone, "This for someone special, and now he knows I mean every word!"

**Jet Lag- Simple Plan ft. Natasha Bedingfield**

Alfred sighed and rested his cheek on Arthur's pillow- it still smelled like him and his orange and lemongrass shampoo. He stared at the clock. Midnight. Any moment now...

_Ring! Ring~!_

Alfred got the phone off the hook in one swift, practiced motion and answered quickly. "I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I mi-"

"Good morning, Alfred," Arthur said, sounding a bit tired. "I miss you too."

"What time is it where you are...?" Alfred rolled onto his back, smooshing his face full of Arthur's pillow, inhaling the scent and pretending he was there.

"About six in the morning," Arthur answered after a pause in which he probably checked the clock. "Five more days and I'll be home."

"That's such a looong time..." Alfred sighed, and then perked up a bit. "I've been keeping your picture in my car. Is that creepy? It's taped to my dashboard."

"No, I have one of you in my wallet," Arthur laughed, then went quiet. "...I hate the thought of you all alone. Are you okay?"

"I've been trying to stay busy," Alfred admitted, opening his eyes to the pillow in front of his face. "Tryin' not to think too much about you. But everything reminds me of you. You left your toothbrush in the bathroom, for instance, and I almost cried."

"Tell my toothbrush I miss it too- the hotel ones are nasty..." Arthur paused. "I have to go. My roommate is waking up, and if I don't get to the shower first, he takes up all the hot water."

"Alright, babe," Alfred tried not to sound disappointed. "I'll talk to you soon. I love you. And I miss you."

"I love you too, Alfred, and I miss you more than anything."

_Click._

**Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri**

Alfred held Arthur close as the man's small body was racked with sobs. He felt as though his own heart was breaking, and he could only wrap his arms around him and tell him it was going to be okay. He had no idea if it _was _going to be okay, but what was he supposed to say?

"Oh yeah, your abusive boyfriend was just bailed out of jail and everything's gonna go to hell, but it's fine!"

Oh please. Alfred's arms squeezed him tightly, his hand gently smoothing Arthur's hair as he cried into his shoulder. He refused to let the bastard back into his head, heart, or home. He still remembered the days when Arthur would visit him and he'd have scratches on his arms, or a bruise on his face. It was always the same three excuses: 'My cat got me', 'I fell down the stairs again', or 'I tripped in the kitchen'. Alfred never believed him.

And it went on until the day when Arthur ended up on his doorstep with blood running down his face and dark purple and black bruises on his arms. It was then that Alfred put his foot down and threatened to go over there and sort out his boyfriend himself if he didn't tell him what was going on right now. Arthur had been terrified that Alfred would be hurt and confessed to six months of abuse. Six entire months of physical and verbal assault. Alfred was horrified, and convinced Arthur to call the cops.

The man had been arrested and put in jail, and for a year, Arthur was slowly making a recovery. And Alfred was there for him, for the first three months as a friend, and then more recently, something a bit more.

Yet now he was back, and the fact that such a dangerous man was roaming the streets again terrified Arthur, and Alfred too.

Alfred held his partner close, kissing his hair. No one was going to touch Arthur again.

**If I Die Young- The Band Perry**

Blonde hair, just as unkempt and messy as it had been two days ago. Dark lashes that brushed pale cheeks lightly cast a slight shadow over his relaxed face. Light pink lips were opened ever so slightly, tinged orange by the light of the morning sun. A cool breeze blew over the lake, rustling the black clothes of the people standing next to the water's edge, and sending a gentle ripple through his own white ones.

Red roses were scattered around his horizontal body, a beautiful contrast with the pale skin and white clothing. The only piece of jewelry on him was a gold band around his finger. The sun rising over the lake cast pink, orange, and lavender rays across the morning sky, staining the white clouds in the pastel colors. A willow tree sighed as the breeze passed through its branches, and a bird could be heard singing.

A young man came up to the bed of roses. He was wearing black like the others, a gaunt expression on his face. He wore an identical golden ring and paused when he came to the other, blue eyes somehow managing to be dull even in the glorious morning light. Bending over him, he let his own lips gently brush the cold, pale pinks ones of the man in the roses.

And then the man gave the coffin a gentle push, and it floated out into the lake, taking the man he loved more than anything with it.

**Riot- Three Days Grace**

He had enough of this shit.

Alfred stood in front of the steps to the capitol, his hands clenched to his sides. All around him were people just like him. People labeled, people let down, people who had been discriminated against. Three flags were hanging from long metal poles that towered above the crowds of thousands gathered in front of the elaborate marble building- one that was divided by one black half and one white half, one that had a white female symbol on a pink background, and one that had the colors of a rainbow in diagonal lines.

Racism, sexism, and homophobia.

The lower class citizens of the nation were tired of being stepped on. They were tired of jobs being too good for them. They were tired of being treated like they weren't human because of nationality, skin color, gender, or sexuality. It wasn't because they weren't human that they were going to do this.

It was because they were.

Alfred felt a hand enclose around his and looked into the bright green eyes of his partner, Arthur. Arthur smiled encouragingly, and Alfred gave him a small smile back. The two of them were at the front of the huge crowd of protesters, and as the sun broke over the horizon, a cheer went up from the people. The curtains in the windows of the capitol shuddered as the government people, those labeled "perfect" by the laws of the nation, looked out and saw their worst nightmare. All the important people in that building were white, male, and straight. Less important people were white, female, and straight. And that was that. There was no room for anyone else.

A chant began rising from the crowd: "We want freedom! We want freedom! We want freedom!"

The chant only halted amidst screams of terrified people later in the day when the capitol had had enough and began shooting bullets into the disobedient underlings.

**Like Whoa- Aly & AJ**

It was fast. Too fast.

But it felt good.

Arthur held on tightly, his knuckles white, fingers digging into the soft skin under his hands. Wind blew through his hair like a hurricane, oxygen flowing so rapidly towards him that he couldn't catch his breath. His eyes were watering, the air beating mercilessly into his tear ducts. His stomach flipped over and sank and rose with each dip and drop Alfred took him on.

It was a total rush of adrenaline.

Alfred looked over his shoulder, blue eyes sparkling, and a grin on his face. "You okay?"

"I... I don't know!" Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and held on tighter, tears spilling from under his eyelids. "Don't crash!"

Alfred laughed, the sound tearing away from his throat the moment it left his vocal cords. "As if!"

For a split second Alfred stopped, and Arthur was thrown into his back with a 'oof!" sound. He grabbed onto his shirt and felt the power in the blonde American's thighs as he coiled his muscles, and with a sudden burst of energy, let it all loose in a huge jump that sent them propelling through the air. Arthur might have screamed, but he buried his face in Alfred's neck and wrapped his legs tighter around his waist. They shot into the sky, and Arthur peeked over his shoulder to see the city disappearing below them as the endless expanse of blue and white greeted them.

"Oh...! Oh my...!" Arthur couldn't say much else, and Alfred chuckled. "I... I didn't think you could fly too..."

"I can't," Alfred said smugly.

"What?" Arthur blinked in the sun that suddenly seemed much closer. "But then..."

"What goes up..." Alfred's momentum decreased, and suddenly Arthur could feel them dropping, and his stomach went into his throat. "Must come down!"

Arthur couldn't tell if he was yelling, sobbing, or laughing as they barreled towards the earth.

Probably all at once.

And it felt good.

**My First Kiss- 3OH!3 ft. Ke$ha**

Alfred was in the car with Arthur when the song came on, and he immediately felt his entire body freeze. It only took a moment for him to register that Arthur had also stopped moving; stopping breathing, really. The tension in the previously relaxed air was tangible.

_My first kiss went a little like this:_

_Smooch~ and twist_

_Smooch smooch~ and twist_

_Well, my first kiss went a little like this:_

_Smooch~ and twist_

_Smooch smooch~ and twist_

Alfred swallowed, willing himself not to look at Arthur, not to let his eyes stray from the road. He couldn't even move his hand to change the radio station. Did he even want to?

_I said no more teachers and no more books._

_I got a kiss under the bleachers hoping that nobody looked._

_Lips like licorice, tongue like candy..._

_Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?_

He couldn't take it. Alfred snuck a look at Arthur and regretted doing so. The Brit's face was completely red, and he knew that the other was thinking exactly what he was.

Their eyes met.

In one motion, Arthur's hand went for his seatbelt while the other went to turn the music up in the same moment that Alfred turned the wheel as fast as he could and forced the car to skid into an empty parking lot behind an old building, away from the main road.

_In the back of the car,_

_on the way to bar._

_I got you on my lips. (I got you on my lips.)_

_At the foot of the stairs,_

_With my fingers in your hair._

_Baby this is it._

Alfred barely managed to unbuckle himself before Arthur was on him, his hand going to the lever that pulled the seat all the way down, his knees straddling him and hips grinding against his. Their lips met fiercely, teeth dragging at tongues, tongues licking and sucking at each other's greedily. Alfred grabbed Arthur's head and pulled him down, mouth opening over his, stealing away his breath. Their fingers twined in each other's hair, and Alfred could feel their hearts beating rapidly.

_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch!_

_If I had to my way, you know that I'd make her say;_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooooh~!_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooooh~!_

_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch!_

_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say;_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooooh~!_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oooooh~!_

**Somewhere Out There- An American Tale**

Arthur pressed his nose against the window, the cool glass feeling odd on his nose. His breath created a cloud on the sill, and his hand came up to press against the glass as well, curling into a small fist. His green eyes reflected the millions of stars in the dark sky, the moon casting a perfect glittering circle over his pupil.

He leaned against the window, his cheek pressed against it now, still looking into the night. He sighed, and the cloud on the glass grew bigger. Absentmindedly, he traced a circle with his finger on it, creating a wet path to follow the pad of it. From downstairs, he could hear his parents yelling at each other, his brothers stomping around and being just as loud, arguing and shouting angrily. Arthur peered into the sky, seeking out the brightest star.

"Hello, Alfred," He whispered. "I really miss you. I wish you were here... I know you're somewhere out there, and I know you've probably forgotten about me, but... I haven't forgotten about you. I hope I'll see you again this summer, and even though it's so far away, it's the only thing getting me through these winter days..."

Arthur sighed again and closed his eyes, an ache in his chest.

He didn't know that across the ocean, a certain American boy was looking out his window at the same star, his glasses perched crookedly on the edge of nose. His hands were pressed against the window of his bedroom, and all he could hear was his twin brother's soft snores. His blue eyes also reflected the moon, but unlike Arthur, he smiled.

"I'll find you again, Arthur!" Alfred promised. "You're somewhere out there, so I'll find you!"

**Everytime We Touch- Cascada**

Alfred's hair was soft and ran through Arthur's fingers like silk, threading through the slender digits easily. His blonde lashes were thick and twitched now and then as his eyes moved under his eyelids while he slept, his eyebrows arched upwards slightly, like he was a bit surprised at something. Arthur moved his hands to gently trace a finger over Alfred's full lips, touching the tiny dip at the top and running under the smooth curve of his lower lip, his fingernail slipping into the American's ever so slightly open mouth.

Arthur smiled as Alfred murmured incoherently for a moment, his arms tightening around the Brit as he slept and brushed a lock of golden hair from his face. He liked admiring Alfred when he slept, as it was usually the other way around- him waking up to see those perfect blue eyes looking at him adoringly. It was a change, seeing Alfred vulnerable and peaceful as his rested, and Arthur tipped his head to the side to get a different view.

Alfred often was the first to fall asleep after they made love; his careful concentration and determination not to use his full strength and hurt Arthur spent his energy, and there was usually a small, sweet exchange of breathless 'I love you's and sloppy, warm kissing until he passed out. Arthur remembered affectionately a time when Alfred had collapsed on top of him and immediately began to snore into his neck, almost crushing him. It hadn't been very fun at the time, as he could barely breathe, but looking back on the adorable expression on his face and the way he held him... well, it was all forgiven very quickly.

"Mmm..." Alfred sighed in his sleep, nuzzling into Arthur's hand that was stroking his cheek. "... 'thur..."

The blonde gave a small snort and began snoring softly, his breath warm on Arthur's face. Arthur closed his eyes and snuggled into his arms, happy to wrap his arms around Alfred's waist, their bare chests touching, the sheets cool around their warm bodies.

It was a perfect night, with the perfect person.

* * *

_A/N: I think I wrote a few of my personal favorites in this batch! :)_

_Read and review! :D_

_..._

_Toxic- Arthur is drunk... and well. Stuff happens. Sexy stuff. ;3_

_1000 Ships- It seems that Alfred has a little crush on Arthur and decides to express it... through music!_

_Jetlag- Arthur's on a business trip and he and Alfred can only talk once or twice a day for now more than five minutes... and they really miss each other. :(_

_Jar of Hearts- Arthur's ex-boyfriend is out of jail, and Alfred, his new lover, is determined to take care of him._

_If I Die Young- Arthur, Queen of Spades, is dead. T.T_

_Riot- In a "perfect" society, Alfred and Arthur stand up for what's right._

_Like Whoa- Alfred has superpowers and takes Arthur for a spin._

_My First Kiss- It seems that when they hear this song, sex immediately happens. :DDDD_

_Somewhere out There- Young Arthur and Alfred think of each other one night._

_Everytime we Touch- Arthur takes the time to admire Alfred as he sleeps._


	4. Collection Four: Disney

_A/N: I used my Disney/Animated films playlist on for this batch! :D Enjoy~!_

* * *

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight? - The Lion King**

They were laughing, the sound gathering from deep in their chests and spilling from their mouths, one a higher trill then the others deeper chuckle. Lips touched lips now and then, fingers intertwined, chests pressed together as they lay on top of one another in the tall grass. Green stems tickled at their skin, poking at them through their clothes. Crickets jumped away from their forms rolling on the hill, chirping in alarm as they avoided the larger creatures crushing bodies.

The sky was a deep purple, pink and orange staining the horizon as the sun sank below the earth. Stars were peeking through the atmosphere, and as Alfred looked down at Arthur lying under him, he could see them reflected in his bright green eyes. His dark lashes caressed his pale cheeks and he blinked slowly up at the younger, a smile on his lips. He brought a hand up to stroke Alfred's hair and bring his face down so he could kiss him again.

They stayed connected in this beautiful way, mouths moving in a slow and languid dance. Their noses brushed one another's as they twisted their heads now and then for a different angle, a different way to taste each other.

The love was tangible in the evening air, and both of them were at peace.

**I See The Light- Tangled**

Arthur's fingers gripped the side of the boat tightly, his knuckles white from the pressure he put on his hands. His breath stopped as he saw them- the lights. They were coming from the kingdom, a cloud of floating orange lights, drifting towards the lake the boat was on. He felt the corners of his mouth lift in a smile, a small peal of disbelieving laughter coming from his mouth. Holding onto the bow of the small rowboat with one hand he stood up, reaching out with his other, pretending to grab at the glowing orbs.

They came closer, and soon they were floating all around the boat, hovering above the water that reflected the orange illuminations. Arthur held out his hands and one of the paper lanterns landed in his palms. He stared at it, feeling the tiny flame's warmth licking at his fingers before gently giving it a push into the air and watching it fly into the air and join its hundreds of brothers and sisters. A small clearing of a throat reminded him that he wasn't alone on the boat, and he met the blue-turned-orange eyes of Alfred, who was smiling at him softly and holding out two paper lanterns of their very own.

Arthur took the lantern from him, not looking away from his face, and set it aside, sitting down across from him. Alfred tipped his head to the side, confused.

"Thank you..." Arthur breathed, reaching out and touching his cheek gently. "Thank you for taking me to see the lights."

"You're welcome," Alfred whispered, his grin appearing again. "Thank you for... for letting me see you."

Arthur gave him a smile of his own, leaning forward and softly meeting his lips in a kiss.

**Prince Ali- Aladdin**

Alfred grinned and waved at the crowds, protected from the sun by the large canvas over his head. They cheered as he appeared, staring and pointing and applauding his very presence. A flick of his hand and his personal servants began throwing gold and jewels at the people, who shouted and began scrambling for the precious pieces. This only brought forth more screaming and clapping, and he soaked up the attention, beaming and standing up to let more people see him.

They began to kneel, getting down on one knee as he came closer and closer to the palace, practically groveling at his very feet. Alfred remembered that he would have done the exact same thing, hoping and praying for the money to buy bread and basic necessities to live. He motioned for more gold to be thrown, receiving more cries of joy and encouraging cheers. The palace was even closer, the great stone walls looming up in front of him. The gates were opened, waiting for him to pass through, _him._

The orphan. The thief. The unwanted street rat that was only ever shown kindness by one- the Prince of the kingdom.

Alfred grinned as the gates to the castle closed behind his parade of magical riches and fake citizens that were the products of a single wish made to a genie- the genie who turned him into a Prince as well. Gilbert could be seen at the front of the procession, looking like a human, casting his magic and making it all possible for someone like Alfred to cross over the threshold into a style of life unknown to him.

And Alfred was going to finally meet Arthur. Not as a lowly citizen, but as an equal.

Someone he could love.

**When We're Human- The Princess and the Frog**

Arthur put his paws up on the railing of the bus, flattening his ears against his head as he tried to ignore the two... _hooligans_behind him.

"If I become a human being," The Great Dane who called himself Leo was down on all fours, his tail wagging in the air. "As I hope to be, I'm gonna make all them humans jealous of me and my music- listen!"

He threw his head back and howled at the moon, the sound getting torn away from his muzzle as the wind passing over the top of the bus pushed the noise behind them. Arthur growled and put his paws over his ears as Alfred laughed loudly in approval.

"When I'm myself again, I want just the life I had," Alfred mewed, his blue eyes sparkling in the city lights flashing by. "A party every single night with a red head on my left arm, a brunette on my right... yeah, and two blondes holding a plate of cheeseburgers for me to help myself to!"

Leo and Alfred chuckled and Arthur whipped around, whiskers twitching angrily. "Your modesty is astounding," he spat. "Not to mention your sense of responsibility. I've worked hard for everything I've got! When I'm a human being, at least I know that that's the way it's supposed to be."

"Ease up, Iggy!" Alfred chuckled, leaning back on the railing off the bus. "When we're human, we won't ever have to see each other again... you can get right back on working your butt off for nothing, I can get back to partying, and Leo here can show the world his vocal skills."

Arthur flicked his tail back and forth angrily. Perhaps Alfred had a point- once the two of them were human again... well; he'd never have to look at the bloody git ever again.

**I Won't Say (I'm In Love) - Hercules**

Alfred F. Jones. Golden hair, straight side bangs, a stupid (endearing) piece that stuck up in the front. Clear blue eyes the color of the afternoon sky covered with wire glasses. A blinding, crooked smile that lit up the room. Lightly tanned skin covered with a Superman t-shirt and baggy jeans. Canvas sneakers. Jock. Dork. Optimistic to the point of being annoying. Ridiculous hero-complex. Genuine. Truthful. Obnoxious.

The type of person Arthur Kirkland refused to acknowledge as anyone anymore than a classmate.

Arthur would roll his eyes when Alfred scored the winning touchdown of a football game and threw down his helmet in triumph. Arthur would scoff when the American had to count on his fingers in Geometry II, but received an "A" on the test anyway. Arthur watched expressionlessly when he got up from his lunch table just to tell the cafeteria lady that she had made a perfect cheeseburger. Arthur stayed a few yards back during the five minute walk they shared before he turned into his neighborhood just to see Alfred sing and dance to the music in his ear buds.

Arthur met Alfred's eye in the hallway every now and then, and the former would flash the brightest grin his way, and he would flush and hurry to his next class.

And each and every time, Arthur would fall for Alfred just a bit more.

**One of Us- Lion King II**

Alfred ran. Behind him, he could hear the screams and shouts of enraged citizens, urging him to go faster. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, his breath tearing at his lungs as he tried to breathe while moving so fast. His blood was pumping far too quickly, and his head was spinning as it tried to get oxygen to his brain.

Deception. Disgrace. Outrage. Outsider.

_Evil._

The mockery and insults bit at his ears, and he couldn't drown them out. Alfred reached the top of the hill and looked back, searching the angry and accusing eyes of the people for the one pair... the one pair that might forgive him, that might believe him when he said he didn't do anything wrong...

He found them. The unnaturally green eyes met his, sadness, shock, and betrayal reflected in the irises. There was nothing in those eyes that read of forgiveness or understanding. Alfred felt his own eyes widen, felt his hands clenched at his sides, his entire body shaking with barely suppressed anguish.

_He is not one of us..._

He turned away, unable to look any longer, and ran.

**Best of Friends- Fox and the Hound**

_Splash!_

Alfred was surrounded by cold water and bubbles for a moment before bobbing to the surface, shaking his hair out.

"Stop that!" Arthur cried out as water droplets flew towards him. "You're getting me even more wet!"

Alfred grinned and swam over to him, throwing his arms around his friend's neck. "Ha, but you're already in the water, silly!"

"But now it's all in my eyes!" Arthur complained, putting his hands on top of Alfred's shoulders. "It stings!"

Alfred laughed and planted a sloppy, wet kiss on Arthur's forehead. "Better?"

Arthur blushed and shoved him away, smiling shyly. "You're a git."

"You tell me that every day!" Alfred beamed at him. "I can't decide if it's a good thing or a bad thing!"

Arthur opened his mouth to reply when a voice began to shout his name. He looked at Alfred, his happy expression fading to sadness. "I have to go..."

Alfred nodded, feeling his own face fall. "Yeah... same place tomorrow?"

"If Da doesn't make me stay inside," Arthur looked down. "He's getting suspicious."

"It's not fair!" Alfred said loudly, crossing his arms. "Why can't we play together? I think it's stupid! Just because my parents are patriots and yours are loyalists... not fair!"

"I know..." Arthur's gaze darted towards the place where his name was being called with increasing annoyance, and then he leaned forward and kissed Alfred's cheek quickly. "I'll be here tomorrow if I can, yes?"

"Alright," Alfred smiled at him as he began to walk out of the creek, treading water. "Bye, Arthur!"

"Goodbye, Alfred," Arthur made it out and stood up on dry land, waving as he left. "See you soon."

**Zero to Hero- Hercules**

Alfred F. Jones could barely go anywhere now without at least ten people screaming and pointing in disbelief and glee. He would wave and smile charmingly, and the girls would practically fall over, scrambling for their cameras and phones for proof that they'd seen him. Sometimes he'd be asked to sign something, and he would do so, laughing and nodding with whatever they said. He was swarmed at public places, and he was genuine in answering questions and shaking hands, a beaming smile on his face the entire time.

Newspapers and magazines had his face plastered all over them and his very first photo-shoot, in which he was embarrassed to take off any more than his shirt, sold out in the first 24 hours. Once, he was stopped on his way to the studio by a police officer just to sign an autograph for his daughter. Alfred was a sensation, someone everyone looked up to, the blonde-haired blue-eyed heart throb. The first time he ever saw a photo shopped picture of himself for an advertisement for a porn site he spat his coffee all over the laptop.

It was his dorky charm that drew the people in. Alfred was awkward as a star, a little bit uncomfortable with all the attention on him but always smiling, always being himself, and that's why everyone loved him. He was the perfect model of 'if I can do it, so can you'. He stumbled and tripped and was so _human_as opposed to make-up clad celebrities, so that everyone could relate to him, could want to be him, and could imagine him as their friend. If they didn't like him, such as negative bloggers or comedians, one personal appearance on a show or a letter sent personally to the person themselves would make another member of the fan club.

Everyone loved him, everyone wanted to be close to him, and until the day he met the grumpy, ill-mannered, foul-mouthed, easily flustered Arthur Kirkland, stingy Englishman extraordinaire, he was used to people simply accepting him as a perfectly imperfect person. But the day Alfred ducked into a privately owned bookstore to get away from the paparazzi he received an encyclopedia to the face and was told to "Get the bloody hell out! Can't you read the sign? We're closed!"

It was absolutely love at first sight- once Arthur had given him a band aid for the cut on his head he'd caused. It was a challenge. It was new. It was refreshing. It was...

It was not easy.

But he was a hero, and he was going to get his stingy bookshop owner, or his name wasn't Alfred F. Jones.

**Under the Sea- The Little Mermaid**

Arthur peered over the top of the barnacle encrusted rocks, his arms pushing him up to support his upper body and keep him from sliding back into the water. He watched carefully as the young man came down the beach like he always did, his hands in his pockets, his feet kicking up sand as he walked down the ocean. Arthur could see the color of his eyes from where he was perched; a clear, sky blue.

The man looked up into the clouds where the seagulls were circling around and around, crying out loudly. Their forms were silhouetted against the sun, the light shining through their white feathers. His golden hair blew in the salty breeze as he gazed out into the ocean, the same curious look he always wore when he came down from the town on the land to walk by the sea. And those beautiful eyes... they always passed over the rocks where Arthur lay hidden from his sight among the sea foam and surging waves.

Arthur flicked his fin and sprayed an arch of droplets into the air. He turned and looked at the smooth, scaly appendage, frowning. It was a light pink where his torso joined the tail, skin meeting the tougher, blubber-like flesh before a smattering of light red scales appeared. Farther down the tail the scales increased in size and frequency, a dark ruby that swelled and then grew narrow at the top until the thin membrane of his fin spread out like a fan. It wasn't an especially pretty tail, unlike the other mermen and mermaids in his pod, who flashed and shimmered in the sunlight streaming through the water. He wondered if humans judged attractive traits by their legs like his race did with their tails. Arthur looked back up at the young man, who was still staring into the horizon. He had... nice legs? Maybe? Arthur had only ever seen him and few other adults come down this stretch of beach. Sometimes human calves came too, handpicking seashells and taking them back home with them, giggling.

The young man turned away from the sea and began walking back the way he came, soon to disappear among the sea grass. Arthur craned his neck to get a better look and overbalanced, tipping to the side and falling into the ocean with a loud splash. He lingered underwater for a moment, switching from his nose and lungs to the gills in his sides, filtering the oxygen through the small slits before peeking his head above the water. The young man was looking in his direction, confused. For a moment, he stared at the spot Arthur had fallen, and then slowly turned back around.

Arthur sighed in relief, the sensation of using his lungs and gills at the same time strange. He watched the man leave longingly before turning around and diving into the ocean. Another day of watching the human male... he'd come back tomorrow.

**You'll Be In My Heart- Tarzan**

"It's... it's... preposterous!" Arthur paced around the apartment agitatedly. "What sort of community is this, if they... if they can't even...!"

Alfred looked up from the computer, looking upset. "I can't do anything about it... there aren't any laws against them filing a complaint."

"They wouldn't be complaining if we were a straight couple!" Arthur seethed, stomping around. "We're perfectly entitled to hold hands or sit with each other in the public park! There is nothing wrong with that!"

"You're right," Alfred watched him storm through the living room angrily. "People are just... lame."

"They're bloody ignorant arses, that's what they are!" Arthur snarled, kicking the back of the sofa on his way past it. "We weren't doing anything wrong! Who do they think they are? I swear, if there had been a heterosexual couple on the bench next to us having sexual intercourse, they still would have called the police on us for me just sitting on your lap and reading. Reading! That's all! But no, no, a girl can sit on a guy's lap and read a book in public, but two blokes can't do the same without bloody, goddamn 911 being called!"

Alfred stood up from the desk and crossed the room to where Arthur was seething next to the window and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. He held him like that for a while as the rain fell outside until Arthur relaxed a bit from his stiff pose. The Brit rested his hands on top of Alfred's which were on his stomach and leaned back into Alfred's chest.

"It's just... it's not fair..." Arthur whispered, turning his head away from the window so his cheek was pressed against the chest pocket of Alfred's sweater. "It's not fair at all."

"Yeah, I know..." Alfred kissed the top of his head. "It's unfair. It's rude. It's ridiculous."

Arthur scrunched up his eyes, trying not to cry. "Imagine... having an officer come and tell you to 'get a room' when all we were doing was sitting... how embarrassing..."

"Does it make you wish you were straight?" Alfred asked quietly, looking at the rain streaking down the window glass. "To not be judged so much on who you choose to love?"

"No," Arthur turned around so he was facing Alfred, and took his face in his hands. They searched each other's eyes. "No, I don't wish that. Of course it would make life easier in one aspect, but another challenge would just be thrown my way, even it wasn't liking other men. And it would mean I wouldn't have you, Al... and you just... you're everything to me."

Alfred's eyes softened and as Arthur leaned up, he met him halfway in a kiss that made them both forget that being in love was apparently the wrong thing to do.

Because what could possibly be wrong about being in each other's hearts, forever?

* * *

_Can You Feel the Love Tonight- Alfred and Arthur are in loooooove..._

_I See the Light- Stolen from "Tangled" xD_

_Prince Ali- Alfred uses a genie to make him a Prince and impress Arthur._

_When We're Human- Alfred and Arthur are turned into cats! :O_

_I Won't Say (I'm in Love)- Arthur won't say it... even through he is._

_One of Us- Alfred is outcasted for something he didn't do._

_Best of Friends- Alfred has patriot parents and Arthur has loyalist ones in Revolutionary America, but the two are still best friends._

_Zero to Hero- Alfred is a rising star who falls for a bookshop keeper._

_Under the Sea- Arthur is a mermiad and infatuated with a certain human who keeps taking walks on the beach._

_You'll Be In My Heart- Arthur and Alfred have the police called on them for being affectionate in public- which isn't okay if you're gay, apparently. :(_

_..._

_Reeeeead and reeeeview! :3_


	5. Collection Five: Assorted

_A/N: Can't... stop... writing these... O.o_

* * *

**Fairytale- Sara Bareilles**

Alfred stared deep into Elizaveta's eyes, emotion sparking his sky blue irises. He held her hand in his own, thumb smoothing the skin on the back of her hand. Her expression was filled with sadness, and he imagined his heart aching and the situation as a real one. Her eyes brimmed with mourning, as green as a forest... not emeralds, not like he was used to, but maybe that was best, because right now any emotion in emerald orbs would be anger and-

Wait, no, mind-set. Stay in the mind-set.

"I don't understand," he said, hearing the loss in his own voice and feeling a bit pleased by it. "Why...? Why can't you come with me? I... I love you."

"STOP!"

All tender emotion left Alfred and Elizaveta at once and they turned to the director's chair, exasperated. "What? What did we do wrong this time?" Elizaveta demanded.

"Not you," Arthur Kirkland pinched the bridge of his nose. "Darling, you were perfect. But you, Alfred!"

Alfred watched as Arthur came up to him and hit his chest with a rolled up script. "Yes?"

"What was that delivery?" Arthur asked blandly, swatting him over the head with it. "This is a classic play, a story formed at the beginning of brilliant works of literature! Love at its rawest, purest emotion, and you sound like you're talking to your mother, not your princess!"

"Sorry," Alfred sighed and looked down at him, and his emerald, beautiful eyes. "More raw love. Got it."

"Try again!" Arthur told him harshly, walking back over to the director's chair. He gave him a pointed look. "Go."

Alfred and Elizaveta started once more, and Alfred put himself back into the world of fairytales and princes and kings and queens. Only this time, he imagined Elizaveta as a certain blonde Brit with emerald eyes that was going to reject his love, and repeated his lines.

After that, Arthur had no criticism.

**Teenagers- My Chemical Romance**

Arthur drew in a deep breath, the bitter taste of tobacco filling his mouth and lungs. It was a terrible feeling, having the stuff coat the inside of his mouth and throat. He'd seen the videos in Health, the pictures the teachers projected onto the whiteboard of blackened, disgusting lungs of smokers who died of lung cancer or some other shit. As if he cared- it was addicting stuff, and it looked cool to lean against the wall of the school in his punk clothing and watch the other saps walk into school and give him nervous glances. Mostly nervous, anyway- some were admiring, and he always did like the girls whose eyes lingered on his skinny jeans and ripped shirts.

Normally Arthur would feel a bit relaxed with his cigarette in his mouth and his "friend" (it was a loose term- Yao was more of a Goth then anything) puffing away next to him, glowering at the students walking into the building. But not today. Today, he only had the cigarette in his mouth because he needed something -anything- to quench his anxiety, and it was just so good to have some element of control right now. He stiffened as he heard a voice come from behind him, a voice that this weekend had sounded so, so much different.

"I thought you were going to quit?"

Arthur turned around and met the sky-blue eyes of the school quarterback, the jock, the person _every single person wanted to be_. He very purposely took a long drag from the cigarette. "Maybe I changed my mind."

Alfred smirked and adjusted his hold of his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Nah. You promised me you would, and besides, kissing someone who tastes like nicotine is nasty."

"Who said I wanted to kiss you?" Arthur muttered, but let the cigarette go and stomped it out. "Bloody git."

Alfred pretended to look thoughtful. "Hmm... well, there sure was a lot of kissing the other night, along with other-"

"Belt up!" Arthur hissed, looking around as though someone was listening. "Do you want the whole bloody school to know?"

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair. "That I'm gay? Or that we're dating? Or that we slept together this weekend?"

"A-All of the above!" Arthur sputtered.

"Then yes," Alfred shrugged as Arthur gaped. "I'm not ashamed of myself. Or you, for that matter."

"But-"

"But nothing," Alfred stepped forward and caught Arthur around the waist and brought him forward. "I love you, and that's all that matters."

Then Alfred kissed him, right in front of all the students walking into the school.

Arthur couldn't care less.

**10,000 Motherf&%kers (That'll Do) - Jason Mraz**

Alfred walked into the bar, the scent of smoke and a feeling of drunken haze washing over him. The lighting was dim and orange, only a few people there, most of them swishing drinks absentmindedly in their glasses at tables as far away from everyone else as they could manage. The clock read four in the morning, and bartender looked tired and a bit grumpy. A lone figure was actually at the bar, slumped over the counter, a half-filled glass in hand, cheek resting on the cool wood surface.

The American crossed the bar's width and went to the counter, heart sinking as his suspicions were confirmed and it was indeed Arthur, with red-rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks. "Arthur."

Arthur didn't move except for his eyes, looking up at Alfred blearily.

"Let's get you home," Alfred said, prying the glass away from him and handed the bartender a one hundred dollar bill, hoping that would cover the amount consumed. He began to sling an arm around his shoulder and was surprised when Arthur jerked away from him with a small whimper. "Artie?"

"Can't drive," Big green eyes looked at him, obviously not recognizing him. "M'drunk. Crash."

"That's okay," Alfred told him. "I'll drive."

Arthur shook his head rapidly. "No. No. Alfred'll be mad. I dun wanna drive home. Crash."

"I'm right here, and I'm not mad," Alfred said gently, taking his arm again. "I won't let you drive, babe. I'll drive you home, and we'll go to bed. Okay?"

Arthur made a reproachful noise but didn't struggle as Alfred hoisted him to his feet. He proved to be so drunk that he couldn't even stand, so Alfred instead picked him up easily, bridal-style. The Briton immediately curled up against his chest fingers gripping his shirt as he carried him out of the bar.

"Alfred..." Arthur slurred, nuzzling into his neck. "I dun mean what I said... I dun like fightin'. I love you sooo much..."

"I know, honey," Alfred murmured, approaching his car. "I didn't mean what I said either. I'm sorry you thought you had to leave like that; please don't do that again. I was so worried about you when you didn't come home."

"M'sorry..." Arthur mumbled, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. "M'sorry, Alfie..."

"It's alright, baby. I love you too."

**Lacrymosa- Evanescence**

Too far gone.

No longer in control.

Someone else entirely.

Not himself.

No.

It's what it want them to be. It's in him, around him, sweeping and crawling through his veins and poisoning his blood black. Slowly staining his fingertips and spreading over the tops of his skin, cracking like dried ground, pieces flaking off and falling. Made of nothing but rock. Cracking. Breaking. Falling to dust. Traveling up his body, moving under and through him, over and above him.

Eyes like glass- milky and clouded irises. Black tears leak from the corners of his eyes. Mouth gaping wide in a wordless scream as it eats him from the inside out. Scarlet saliva drips from dry and cracked lips. His hair is falling out in clumps. He is dissolving, turning black, turning cold, turning dead.

Can't save him.

Not running.

Unable to get away.

Whatever part of him is left, the small portion that it has not taken... he stares at him, a silent plea of "help".

But the hero... he cannot save him.

**What Makes You Beautiful- One Direction**

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred waved his hand wildly, trying to catch the attention of blonde haired Brit walking in front of him. He pushed past a few giggling girls who looked a bit annoyed at his hasty moves, but he didn't care. "YO! Artie!"

Arthur turned his head as Alfred caught up and jogged next to him, a grin plastered to his face. He scoffed at his cheery expression. "My name is Arthur, Alfred. Kindly remember it."

"Sure, sure," Alfred waved a dismissive hand and beamed at him. "Anyway, I have something super important I need to tell you!"

"Oh, 'super' important..." Arthur muttered. "And this is different from the 'totally important', 'extremely important', and 'freaking important' things you've sprung on me before?"

"Very different!" Alfred nodded eagerly and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it, I suppose," Arthur sighed. "I have to go back to the dorm and study."

"But the test isn't until two weeks from now!" Alfred said, shocked. "Right? That's what I heard the professor say, anyway. Am I right? Or did I hear wrong?"

"No, you're right," Arthur stopped on the sidewalk and crossed his arms. "But I have test in my advanced literature class later this afternoon. So spit it out, so I can get back."

"Right, right," Alfred stopped too, practically bouncing in place in front of him. "Okay, here goes: You're totally insecure, unsure, and self-conscious."

Arthur gaped at him.

"BUT!" Alfred held up a finger. "Until today, I had no idea why! I think you're amazing. When you smile, it lights up the entire room, and the one time I heard you laugh, I thought it was the best thing ever. You're talented and thoughtful and smart, and you've got the most amazing eyes..."

Alfred stepped forward and touched his cheek softly. Arthur swallowed, looking at him with an unusually unguarded expression.

"Then I figured it out- you don't know you're beautiful," Alfred smiled at him. "So I'm here to tell you- you're beautiful."

**Lovegame- Lady Gaga**

Arthur felt his entire body fill up with electricity, every sense suddenly hyperaware. Volts of pleasure shot through his veins from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, and he opened his mouth, feeling rather than hearing the moan that escaped. Feeling was all that mattered now anyway, because he could _feel_ himself being filled, _feel_ Alfred's breath on his sweaty skin, _feel_ the way their hips moved over one another's slowly, but gaining speed.

"Nn... mmn... oh yes..."

Fingers dug into his lower back and hips, raising and lowering him and causing pleasure to arch and lick up his spine like flames. Arthur twisted his fingers in the golden hair at the nape of Alfred's neck, holding onto him as he was lost in those amazing feelings- Alfred's thighs quivering under him as he pushed forward over and over again, their hot breath mingling together as their lips brushed but were unable to kiss for need of oxygen...

"O-Oh... oh God, oh_ God_... more..."

"Nn... yeah... babe..."

"Hnh... Alfred... f-faster..."

"You feel so good... hah... _yeaaah_..."

"Ooh... right there...! Yes! Mmm, Alfred... Alfred, touch me..."

Finally they found that it was okay to stop breathing for a moment. Their lips met fiercely, mouths hungrily clashing together as they scrambled for a hold on each other.

Playing their lovegame.

**Untouched- The Veronicas**

England hated watching America.

He hated even being in the same room with him.

It was so hard. He could see him, breathe him, and talk to him.

But it would always be someone else that could touch him.

England hated it, but he couldn't hate America.

He wanted him, he wanted to touch him and be touched.

He needed him, he needed to be around him and have his own presence be needed in return.

England couldn't resist America.

It wasn't enough to say that he missed him- it was an understatement.

He was going crazy.

England wanted him and needed him, but he couldn't have him.

There was someone else, there had to be.

Someone else was going to touch America.

And England would forever be untouched.

**Long Time Gone- Dixie Chicks**

Alfred sat on the back porch swing, his booted foot gently rocking the occupants back and forth lazily. He had his hat pulled down over his eyes and a piece of straw stuck out from his mouth, slowing moving up and down as he chewed on it thoughtfully. His arm was slung over the back of the swing and therefore indirectly over Arthur's shoulders as the 'properly dressed' Brit's green eyes looked over the barley field that stretched out for what seemed like miles as the sun set over the horizon and cast an orange glow over the wheat.

"Sure don't get better than this," Alfred said after a moment, leaning his head back and rolling it over his shoulder to look at Arthur sideways under the brim of his cowboy hat. "Sittin' outside after a long day's work. It's a beautiful world."

"Indeed," Arthur kept his gaze on the sunset. "We don't have views like this in London."

"I bet not!" Alfred snorted and then actually moved his arm to be draped over Arthur's shoulders. "What were you expectin'? Lotsa buildin's and fancy dressin'?"

"Of course not," Arthur looked at him then, raising an eyebrow. "I know what countryside is, you know. I've simply never visited the ones in America."

"And whaddya think of 'em?" Alfred grinned and tapped his nose. "Excludin' that cow pie you stepped in this mornin'."

Arthur grimaced and looked at the corner of the porch where his soiled shoes lay. "Thank you for that lovely reminder."

Alfred laughed, the sound carrying out over the farm. "Well? Ain't you gonna answer my question?"

"The correct grammar is 'aren't you'," Arthur corrected, then frowned and cleared his throat before attempting his best imitation of a Southern accent. "And... An' I thank that this here farm is the darndest place I ain't never had the pleasure of visitin'! Um… Y'all!"

Alfred blinked before bursting in laughter, and Arthur laughed too. It wasn't the farm that made this place better- it was Alfred.

**Stuck Like Glue- Sugarland**

"I was thinking..."

Arthur looked up from his book at Alfred, who was looking at the ceiling with an admittedly thoughtful expression. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Alfred shifted his gaze to Arthur and gave him a quirky grin. "I was thinking how funny it was that we could stay so long together when everybody said we never would."

"Hmm," Arthur shut his novel and set it aside, looking at Alfred with a curious expression. "Yes, well... sometimes I think they're right, and that maybe our love had died."

Before Alfred would give him an extremely upset and devastated look, Arthur stood up and went over to him, sitting on his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. He wasn't sure why he did so, but felt the need to say something about this. Alfred often voiced his worries in the form of veiled comments, and it seemed he was triple checking once more that he loved him.

"But then you do that think that makes me laugh," he continued, smiling. "You know you have the uncanny ability to make me feel like a child again or at least a lot younger. You make my heart beat faster and pull me back in, over and over again. So, don't worry- I'm never letting this go."

Alfred beamed at him. "We're stuck together!"

"Like glue," Arthur agreed.

**Lullaby- Nickleback**

"You do know that I miss you?"

"I know... I miss you more."

America sighed and put his head in his hands, gripping the phone tightly. England's voice was a welcome reminder of the outside world, the world that wasn't a war zone, and he was glad to hear it, if only for a moment.

There was a yawn on the other end of the line.

"You tired, babe?" America asked, looking at the picture on his desk. It had England and himself in it, one of the few that he had where England was really, truly smiling for the camera. "I can let you go."

"No, it's alright," England did sound tired. "I just haven't been sleeping well."

Which was England-speak for: _I haven't been sleeping very well because you've been called back to the front line of the war for a week and I can't be there to watch your back and I'm worried about you._

"I haven't been sleeping well either," America said, rubbing at his eyes. "I keep having nightmares."

"Oh, poppet," England sounded sympathetic; all nations had them. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well..." America looked longingly at his cot. "I was going to go to bed after I'd called you... could you maybe... do that thing you do when I have nightmares when I'm with you?"

There was a short silence and then a: "Get on the bed, America."

America did as he was told and made himself comfortable, holding the phone to his ear. "Okay, I'm in bed."

"Close your eyes."

America closed them, picturing England on the cot next to him, his voice clear and breath blowing softly over his ear as he spoke. "They're closed."

And then England began to sing softly, a lullaby that America recalled from when he was young, a tune and a language so old that no one remembered them anymore. America breathed in deeply, allowing England's smooth voice to wash over him and call him to sleep.

Just before he dozed off, he heard England say: "Goodnight, my love. Sleep well."

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW! Dude, the Lacrymosa freaked ME out… T.T_

_And Lovegame was… hurrhurr… XD_

_..._

_Fairytale- Alfred is a movie star who just can't seem to get the love lines out... until he imagines that the pretty actress playing the love interest is Arthur, the director, and his lover. NAILS IT. :D_

_Teenagers- Punk!Arthur and Jock!Alfred are in love, but Arthur is nervous about what it means for Alfred... and how he'll react to him after they had sex over the weekend._

_10,000 Motherf&%ers- Arthur gets drunk after a fight with Alfred and Alfred takes him home._

_Lacrymosa- Alfred must watch as Arthur dies before him, succumbing to a mutant disease. D:_

_What Makes You Beautiful- Alfred tells Arthur that he's beautiful. :D_

_Lovegame- SEX. XD_

_Untouched- England wants America... but he can't ever have him. :(_

_Long Time Gone- Cowboy!Alfred and Arthur sit together at the end of a long day on the ranch._

_Stuck Like Glue- Alfred and Arthur are stuck together, forever. :3_

_Lullaby- America is sent off to fight in the war for and while and England helps him sleep._


	6. Collection Six: Assorted

**Joan- Heather Dale**

The air was moist and wet, raindrops resting heavily on thick green leaves, just waiting for the slightest shiver to send them rolling down to the muddy ground. The sky was a dark gray above the treetops, thunder rolling across the clouds.

Standing on a large, thick log darkened with water and brimming with moss, was a thin, pale-skinned man. His eyes were a toxic green, framed with long, dark lashes. He wore robes of pure white, a bow and quiver slung around his back. A silver band came around his head, dipping down to rest in an arrow pointing between his brows, patterned with swirling leaves. Pointed ears were visible through the blonde hair that haloed the soft face.

Through the trees there came a rustling, and a man appeared before the elf. He wore silver armor and chain mail, a sword sheathed against his side, golden hair falling around a handsome face. His eyes were the color of a sunny afternoon sky and he approached the elf slowly, twigs cracking where he stepped.

"I didn't think you were going to come," the man said, stopping at the base of the fallen log. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me, Alfred," the elf looked at the knight coolly. "You bring a message from the kingdom, do you not?"

"Yes, I've brought it." Alfred jumped up to stand next to him on the log. "I wish you were more grateful to see me. I had to break a lot of rules to get this message to you from the king."

"That is not of my concern," the elf held out a slender hand. "The message, please."

Alfred took a rolled up piece of parchment from his belt and placed it in the elf's hand, and then looked at him slowly, eyes soft. "... Arthur..."

Arthur looked up and met Alfred's eyes, hand clenching around the paper. They looked at each other for a moment before meeting each other's lips halfway, arms wrapping around the other's torso. Alfred's hands held onto Arthur's waist gently while the elf's slim fingers brushed through the knight's thick locks of hair, their kiss deepening as they pressed closer together.

"Enough," Arthur broke away, his hands still around the blue-eyed man. "... that is enough."

"It's never enough," Alfred murmured, leaned forward and kissing the elf's neck. "I'm not expected back at the castle until tomorrow... please, stay."

"I cannot," Arthur tilted his head to allow Alfred more skin to kiss. "... Alfred... I have to go... but once I have delivered the message, I will return."

"Promise?"

"Yes... I promise."

**Airplanes- The Ready Set (cover)**

England sighed as he prepared to enter the hospital room, clutching the carton of ice cream he had brought with him. He didn't know why he was so scared- it was still America. Whatever had happened, it was America, and it always would be. With that thought in mind, England took a deep breath and walked in.

The room was plain, tile floors and boring beige walls. The blinds on the window set in the far wall had been drawn, leaving the room to be lit solely by the color-draining fluorescent lights. In the single bed, attached to plenty of wires and tubes, was America. England's heart throbbed as he saw the dull, detached look in the normally bright and outgoing nation. America didn't even seen to have the strength to sit up properly, pillows stacked behind his back and under his head to keep him upright, and still his head leaned to the side.

"America?" England walked in and closed the door, setting down the carton on a small table that had a vase of flowers on it. "How are you doing?"

America didn't even move, his eyes blankly staring at the wall.

England's throat hurt as he struggled not to cry. He walked over to him and sat at a chair next to the bed. "... America?" he took his hand, avoiding touching the IV, stroking his fingers. "America, please... talk to me..."

America very slowly turned his head in England's direction, his empty eyes barely focusing on him. "... what do you want me to say?" his voice was weak, broken.

"I... I don't know..." England winced. "I just want to know that you're going to be okay..."

"2,977."

"What?"

"That's how many people are dead," America said hoarsely, turning back to stare at the wall. "Dead. Crushed, burned, suffocated... flattened as they jumped. 2, 977..."

England leaned forward, still sitting in the chair, and managed to wrap an arm around the defeated nation, resting his head on his stomach. He stayed quiet, because there were no words he could say, because nothing would help. America would have to find the strength to stand up again on his own, with his people.

England felt small quivers in his hair as America's tears fell onto his head.

**I Will Always Return- Bryan Adams**

The sunset was beautiful, and looking at the red glow cast over him, Arthur was reminded of another time when the sun had illuminated his pale skin to this orange color, and reflected off the blue eyes of his... his lover? No. No, not lover... yet boyfriend sounded a bit too impersonal. Partner, perhaps? Yes, that would do. His partner.

They had been on Alfred's ranch, sitting together, their backs supported by a dried up log. Earlier that day they had ridden out together into the heat of the day, the sun already coming down from the afternoon sky the exact same color as the American's eyes. Arthur had complained about the intensity of the heat, but now he could see why Alfred had wanted to get a head start; the sun setting over the dry desert canyon in front of them was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

A dry breeze had picked up, and Arthur had looked over at Alfred. The young man had his cowboy hat pulled down over his head, a piece of wheat between his teeth, moving up and down slowly as he chewed it. A bead of sweat trickled down the bronze skin, and he grinned upon seeing Arthur staring at him. The horses tied to the dried up branch behind them snorted, stomping their feet slightly, their hot, heavy breaths tickling the back of Arthur's head.

"It's nice, ain't it, Artie?" Alfred had asked, looking out onto the canyon.

"Beautiful," Arthur had agreed. "... endless."

"I got lost out there once," Alfred had told Arthur. "I was real small, and Pa had to come out and find me. I was real upset at that point 'cause I had no idea how ta get home. But ya know what Pa said to me? He said, 'I'll always return to you, kid'."

Arthur recalled how amazing Alfred's eyes had looked at that moment when he focused on Arthur's face.

"So I'm just lettin' you know right now that I'm always gonna return to you, Arthur. No matter what."

Arthur, in present time, looked out the airport window at the beautiful red sunset, surrounded by happy families who were excited for the return of a brother or father or son or husband... and here he was. Alone and waiting for someone he already knew wasn't going to come back.

The terminal opened and the soldiers came out. Mothers and wives cried in joy as they embraced their loved ones home from war, the military men allowing themselves to reciprocate, allowing tears to fall from war-hardened eyes.

"You bloody fool," Arthur muttered to the sunset outside the window. "You said you'd always return to me. You promised... and now here I am, at the airport you were supposed to be at, the plane you were supposed to get off... and you're bloody fucking gone."

A hand rested on his shoulder. "Excuse me? I'm lookin' for someone, but I dun think he's here... there are a lot of 'Jones' in the military... I think my letter mighta been mixed up with someone else?"

Arthur looked at the person.

Gleaming afternoon-sky eyes.

"... you... you came back..."

**Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?- The Warblers**

_Yes I do..._

Those were the only words Arthur could really think of as he sat in the school gymnasium bleachers, squished into the corner by some goths as everyone cheered and stood and waved their arms in the air. He drew his knees up to his chest, tightly gripping his backpack, eyes big as he peered through the small space between the bars of the railing and the people moving up and down. He could just barely make out the scene happening on the court.

Arthur's school had an awful sports program, but their art programs were renowned- especially the all male acappella group, The Warblers. They were the most popular, most revered boys in the school, and everyone wanted to be in it, all the girls wanting to date them, and they were truly great. Arthur had no interest in joining- he hated singing in front of people and had a truly awful case of stage fright. He only was interested in the current lead singer in the group- Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred was a true heart-throb, and Arthur fell just as hard as all of the girls. He watched him perform, a smile on his lips, those perfect teeth and wonderful blue eyes... he loved his eyes. It was awfully "teenage girl" of him, but he could just imagine them hovering over him, full of love and lust as his muscular body moved over his and... and Arthur was hopeless.

So Arthur just watched as Alfred danced and sang around the gym with his fellow Warblers, stealing the show and his heart for the millionth time.

_"If you want my body, _

_and you think I'm sexy, _

_come on sugar let me know ._

_If you really need me,_

_just reach out and touch me, _

_come on honey tell me so..."_

_Yes, yes I do..._ Arthur sighed.

On stage, Alfred caught the green-eyed Brit's gaze and grinned.

Decidedly, he directed the rest of the song straight to him.

**Single Ladies- Beyonce**

Alfred's eyes practically popped out of his skull.

What... what the hell was he witnessing here...?

Something very unusual. And strange. And totally bizarre. And utterly out of place.

And completely and amazingly sexy.

So, maybe Alfred wasn't expecting to walk in through his front door and hear the thuds of bass from soul/rap/R&B music coming from his basement. And maybe he certainly wasn't planning on walking down into the basement and have his jaw hit the floor as he saw his very sexy boyfriend grinding against a portable stripper pole...

… Or that same sexy boyfriend to be wearing a police officer outfit...

...except with a mini-skirt...

...and... and what looked like a crop attached to his low-riding belt.

"Hello, love," Arthur smiled at Alfred as he stood there, at the base of the stairs, dumbfounded. "... I've been waiting for you..."

"... is this..." Alfred gulped. "... Beyonce..?"

"Is that the only thing you can think of to say?" Arthur muttered, swinging around the pole, wonderful, pale, amazing, _spreadable_ legs wrapping around it. The mini-skirt rode up and exposed creamy thighs... and made clear that Arthur wasn't wearing any undergarments.

The door to the basement swung shut with the wind Alfred produced dashing across the basement floor.

**The Show- Lenka**

Arthur didn't mind simple things.

Some people said that those things were 'plain' or 'bland', but Arthur simply felt that they were... well, simple. Easy and uncomplicated things were best, because Arthur just didn't care for big and extravagant things. So, maybe moving to New York wasn't the best idea for someone who liked things simple, but Arthur enjoyed the simple walks in Central Park, the simple meals at cafes, the simple routine of going to work everyday.

Sometimes, though, Arthur would mix things up and do something spontaneous. So today, he stopped to get ice cream from a stand on one of his walks.

He got vanilla- it was his favorite.

And just as Arthur was turning away from his purchase, mouth open to take a lick, somebody bumped into him, sending his ice cream to the ground.

"Oh shit! Dude, I'm so sorry!"

Arthur stared at his ice cream, now melting on the sidewalk.

"Can I buy you another one? I'm really sorry... let me get you another!"

Arthur straightened up and started to glare angrily at the young man whose converse was slightly splattered with white ice cream. "Look here, git, I-"

Double-take. The American was... well, NOT simple. He was gorgeous, and smiling apologetically at Arthur in the most adorable way possible, with beautiful blue eyes behind rectangular glasses. He was everything Arthur would have taken a look at in any other situation and said that he was just 'too much'.

"... I would love that."

"Awesome! I'm Alfred, by the way."

"... Arthur. I mean, my name is Arthur."

"Haha, cool! You're from England, right?"

"Yes..."

"Sweet! I've always wanted to go! Well, can I interest you in Double Chocolate Chunk Extravaganza? It's my favorite, and way better then your vanilla, I promise!"

Arthur smiled lightly. "... alright... I suppose a small change wouldn't hurt."

**The Word of Your Body- Spring Awakening the Musical**

The classroom was dark, the two lamp posts outside of the window from the parking lot the only dim light filtering in. It was raining outside, the drops of water lighting beating against the glass and sliding down like tears, making a reflection of dripping water on the tile floor inside the dry room. A rumble of thunder rolled across the sky outside, but it wasn't loud enough to drown out the sounds coming from under the teachers desk.

"Mmn... oh God..." A trembling voice sounded out, breathy and soft. "... ah..."

"Nmm... I know..." A deeper voice, a tenor, came as well. "When we look back... years from now... tonight will seem unbelievably... beautiful..."

"And in the meantime...?"

"... Why not?"

There were quiet sound of lips on skin, of shallow breathing and murmured encouragements.

"... aah... o-on my way here this afternoon... I-I thought perhaps... we'd only-nn... talk..."

A pause.

"... so are you sorry we...?"

"No! No... I love you, Alfred... as I-I never loved anyone..."

"... and so you should..."

The sound of lips on lips.

"Mm..."

"... I love you too..."

**Song 6- Daniel Powter**

"It'll be okay, Artie! We're in the same class."

"My name is Arthur! And I'm fine! I'm not nervous at all."

Alfred didn't believe him. His friend of exactly one month was fidgeting and looking around the school bus wildly, as though some sort of animal was going to jump out and attack him. His hands were clutching his plain red backpack tightly, and he kept fiddling with the collar of his shirt. Alfred was worried for him. This was his first time at an American school ever, and he didn't know anyone except for Alfred and Matthew, and Matthew was in a different class.

It was up to Alfred to be Arthur's hero.

"Hold my hand," Alfred told him as the bus pulled up to the school. "You'll be okay."

"I-I'm not going to hold your bloody hand, git!" Arthur stammered, going red. "That's stupid."

"But this way, we won't get separated in the crowd of students," Alfred pointed to the kids already jumbling around on the sidewalk, heading up to the school. "No one will really notice if we just stand super close!"

Arthur hesitated, then slowly took Alfred's hand, gripping it tightly. Alfred grinned at him and together they left the bus, walking side by side with clasped hands into the elementary school.

**Pretty Fly for a White Guy- the Offspring**

"Ah, this is embarrassing... but my cat seems to have gotten stuck under your porch."

Hero's ears perked up as he munched on his breakfast and his master talked with the new neighbor who just moved in next door. It was true! There did seem to be a strange scrabbling sound from underneath the porch. He rubbed against Alfred's leg before jumping outside and bouncing down the three stairs, looking under the leafy bushes surrounding the underside of the porch.

_Hello...?_ Hero meowed, padding up to a rosemary bush and sniffing at it. _Strange, foreign cat? I hear you need a hero!_

_I have a name, you ignoramus!_ An indignant shriek came from a few rows down. _I don't need any help! Go away!_

_I cannot!_ Hero ran over to the source of the cry and found a short ginger tail poking out from under the porch. _You see, this is my house! And you seem to be stuck!_

A pause.

_I was not aware that another cat lived here. I'm sorry for trespassing._

_It's fine!_ Hero said, sitting next to the white and ginger hindquarters lodged under his porch. _You were probably distracted by something shiny! It happens to me all the time._

_I was not!_ Came the muffled reply. _My master's watch fell under here while he was moving in yesterday and I am attempting to retrieve it!_

_Oh! That makes sense! Have you got it?_

_… Yes._

_Then I'll help you out!_

_Wait, what?!_

Hero took a deep breath before biting down on the cat's tail firmly, getting a mouthful of fur as he did so.

_OW! Bloody fool! Impotent animal! Unhand me_!

Hero ignored him and yanked as hard as he could, feeling the cat slide a few centimeters back and grunting in satisfaction.

_You are tearing off my pelt!_

_I've almost got ya!_

With a huge tug, Hero pulled the cat free, flinging both of them backwards out of the bushes and tumbling through the grass in a heap of fur and paws and whiskers. After shaking his head a few times to clear it, he sat up and looked around. _Hey, where are you?_

_YOU ARE SITTING ON ME._

_Whoops! Sorry!_

Hero jumped off the cat and got a good look at him. He was small by normal cat standards, even smaller when compared to a huge cat like Hero. His face was flatter and less narrow, with a round muzzle and very attractive long whiskers. Oddly enough, his ears were small and folded at the top, giving him a rather adorable look, and his big, kitten-like eyes had large pupils and were a bright green. His pelt was a soft white and had ginger spots dotting all over him.

_Wow!_ Hero exclaimed, leaping forward to sniff eagerly at him. _You're so strange-looking! What kind of cat are you? I love your eyes! And your ears! Aww, and you have such a cute, fluffy tail!_

_Get away from me!_ The strange cat snapped, licking his pelt in an annoyed manner. _I happen to be a purebred Scottish Fold, thank you very much! And what do you call yourself, huh? Some sort of mixed breed, I'm sure!_

_I have no idea what kind of cat I am!_ Hero said brightly, waving his long black tail and flicking a white ear. _But I'm the biggest in my litter! My name is Hero! What's yours?_

_Of course you'd have a silly name too..._ The cat licked a small paw and drew it over his face, glaring at Hero reproachfully. _My name is Crumpet._

_What's a crumpet?_ Hero asked, licking his own black chest fur to get rid of the dirt. _And I like my name!_

_A crumpet is a type of bread that gentlemen eat,_ Crumpet said haughtily. _Like your American doughnuts, but healthier and much more refined._

_That's cool!_ Hero stood up on all fours again and pointed his nose back at the front porch. _Your master is here, by the way! We should tell him that you're alright._

_My m-master?_ Crumpet deflated slightly. _Oh dear... he was probably worried sick about me._

_Most likely!_ Hero agreed cheerfully and bounded along next to the other cat as he walked dejectedly towards the house again.

"... yes, just over here- Crumpet!" Arthur and Alfred were walking around the side of the house, the first running over to his cat, whom jumped eagerly into his arms. "Silly boy... honestly. What were thinking, behaving like a kitten like that?"

_I'm sorry!_ Crumpet nuzzled into Arthur's shoulder._ I was only trying to help! It was all the fat cat's fault!_

And Hero knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship all around.

**Love It When You Call- The Feeling**

Matthew sighed.

It had been a long morning... Francis had woken him up with a scream, and then locked himself in the bathroom. Matthew found (after banging on the bathroom door for ten minutes) that Francis had developed a pimple overnight. About the size of a GERM, it was the only blemish on the Frenchman's face and could only be seen if you squinted and looked really, really close. But, Francis was Francis, and Matthew told him that he'd call Alfred for a possible solution. After all, Alfred bought all sorts of stuff he saw on television ads, and with all the skin-cleansing commercials America had, he was sure he had something.

Matthew petted Francis' hair as the phone rang a few times, the Frenchman cuddling up to him in gratitude for his compliance.

_"What?"_

Matthew blinked at the annoyed tone of Alfred's voice. "Alfred?"

_"Oh, Mattie! Hey, now isn't really a good time..."_

"Oh, I can call back..." Matthew trailed off as he saw Francis' pleading look. "Actually, I really need something, it'll only take a few seconds and you just have to listen."

_"... It's like, eleven at night over here, bro. Can't this w-wait...?"_

"Alfred?" Matthew heard only silence after his brother stopped talking. "Hello?"

There was a scuffle on the other line and Matthew exchanged a look with Francis.

_"What are you doing?"_ A different voice, one that Matthew knew but couldn't place, was talking in a low sort of voice._ '"Who's on the line?"_

_"S'Mattie..."_ Alfred sounded breathless._ "I'm gonna hang up, though..."_

_"No, take your time,"_ the voice was teasing and Matthew heard the unmistakable sound of clothes hitting the floor. _"I'll just wait over here... by myself..."_

Ah. Francis made a choking noise and Matthew remembered the voice... Arthur.

_"I'll call you back, Matt,"_ Alfred said quickly into the phone. _"Gotta go."_

"Al-"

_"Look, Mattie, Arthur got back from England two freaking days ago and we've been under constant surveillance from my boss, and I haven't so much as_ touched _him for a goddamn month, so_ I will talk to you later!"

The phone crackled.

"Well..." Matthew began. "That was a bit of a bust..."

_"... well, that was quick, poppet."_

Matthew squeaked as he realized Alfred hadn't hung up the phone and made to hit the end button, but only succeeded in turning up the volume and his fumbling caused him to drop the phone.

_"Yeah, I'm just cool like that."_

_"Are you just going to stand there?"_

_"Like hell, babe."_

There was a dual muffled sound of creaking bed springs as Matthew lunged for the phone.

_"Mmm... I missed you..."_

_"As I missed you, love... ahh..."_

"Turn it off, Matthew!" Francis cried out, eyes wide in horror. "My ears are bleeding!"

_"Mnh... oh, Alfred..."_

_"Hah... feel good?"_

_"Yes... don't stop... ngh..."_

Matthew grabbed the phone and hurriedly tried to end the call, paling. Aw man. He was listening to his brother getting it on with Arthur...

_"Nnn... you have the- hnh!- supplies...?"_

_"Like I'd forget and have to leave to get them half-way through? Not a chance..."_

_"Mmm, you thought of everyt- ahh! Oh, poppet... yes...!"_

_"God, you make the sexiest noises... you like that, do you?"_

_"Alfred... Alfred, more..."_

_"If I keep going, you're gonna cum before we get to the good part..."_

_"... then get to the bloody good part already... Ngh! Al!"_

BEEP.

Matthew turned off the phone as he found the 'end call' button.

He exchanged a glance with Francis and both silently swore to never speak of the experience again.

* * *

_Joan- Arthur is an elf and Alfred is a knight, and they're in love, but not allowed to be together._

_Airplanes- After 9/11, America doesn't know how to cope, not even with England's support._

_I Will Always Return- Alfred goes to war and Arthur goes to the airport on the day he was supposed to come back, but doesnt... or does he? :3_

_Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?- Arthur has a crush on the lead singer of the school's popular singing group, "The Warblers"... and it seems Alfred does too. _

_Single Ladies- Alfred comes home from work to recieve a little surprise from Arthur... :D_

_The Show- Arthur likes simple things, but then Alfred comes and turns things upside down._

_The Word of Your Body- Alfred and Arthur are college students who meet up in an abandoned classroom to talk... but things get a bit intimate._

_Song 6- It's Arthur's first day at an American school, and Alfred's gonna help him out! :)_

_Pretty Fly for a White Guy- It seems that Hero must rescue the neighboring cat, Crumpet, from under the porch._

_Love it When You Call- Matthew calls Alfred to see if he has any medicine for Francis' zit, but ends up hearing some things he wishes he didn't have to hear his brother say._


	7. Collection Seven: Assorted

_A/N: Writing these helps writer's block! :D_

* * *

**E.T.- Katy Perry**

Slam!

The frenzied couple immediately burst into the dimly lit room. The large window that made up an entire wall showed a magnificent view of the dark city night, lighting up the otherwise black atmosphere with constantly moving, multi colored, neon lights. The one who seemed to have the most control of the situation pushed the smaller one against one of the metal walls, ignoring the plush bed in the corner of the lavish suite.

Moans of encouragement began as the smaller one was ground against, lips at his white neck. "A-Ah... ooh yes..."

The larger, dominant one growled and thrusted clothed hips against the other, more groans and pleasured noises coming from the both of them. Franticly, clothing was shed to the floor, until the two forms stood bare, still eagerly pressed against each other as hands roamed and mouths collided.

A groan of pain and a hiss of pleasure; the beginnings of rolling, rocking movements; mewls and rhythmic grunts; sobs of ecstasy; a loud scream of pleasure and a muffled moan; soft panting and then whispers of names.

"L-Lights..."

The lights in the room flickered on, showing the extremities of the obviously expensive room with a one-way view of the city; the hovercrafts passing by could not see inside, nor was any noise from them coming into the room. Against the wall opposite the main door was the couple. The large one was a human male, tall and broad, with golden hair and soft blue eyes. There were brown robes at his feet and a discarded belt with a silver rod attached. He was leaning against the other one whom he was holding up, breathing slowly, eyes closed and a blissful expression on his face.

The other male was slender and lean, messy light blonde hair sticking to a sweaty face and large eyebrows. His strange, neon green eyes were half-open, thin fingers carding through the other's golden hair as he caught his breath, tiny fangs visible through pale parted lips. His cheeks and the nipples on his thin chest held a pink tint that contrasted with pure white skin. Silk robes of metallic silver lay below his feet, which hovered off the ground as the other held him up, along with a thin, silver, circular band.

"Alfred..." the small one breathed, white feathered wings rustling behind him. "... oh... I missed you..."

"As did I..." Alfred pressed a kiss to the ivory skin in front of him. "... Arthur... mm, my Prince..."

**Let It Burn- Immediate Music**

The lion's fur was soft, Arthur thought dimly as he gently ran his fingers through the golden pelt. Much softer than he would have expected. Especially around the mane.

Lights were everywhere. Heat was all around. Noise was constant.

But the lion... the sweet lion that had its jaws around Arthur's middle was solid and warm and even though Arthur could feel sticky hot liquid running down his torso he didn't mind.

So soft.

Arthur had the sensation of movement, and he felt his limbs move as they were tugged and pulled and played with by the forces of gravity, waved around like a puppet as he was carried away. His head was muddled and his tongue felt thick, and everything was disorienting as the lion swept him away and ran away with him, teeth sliding deeper into his body,. He wanted to laugh, and at his attempt he could feel a bubble of something burst at the corner of his mouth- he couldn't taste it.

And the lion had him tightly in his grasp, so tight, so painful that it was so mercifully numb... Arthur looked into the lion's eyes, to thank it for the relief, for taking him away, but instead of the yellow eyes of a cat, Arthur stared into a blue rivaled only by the clearest of prairie skies.

His breath caught in his throat. Alfred?

The lion dropped him, and Arthur fell. He felt into a dark, deep abyss were he could do no more than fall, his arms reaching up for something to catch him, falling and falling...

Until his eyes opened and he was once again looking in blue eyes.

"He's awake!"

**Sleepsong- Secret Garden**

_"Lay down your head... and I'll sing you a lullaby... back to the years of loo-li, lai-lay..."_

Back and forth, side to side... breathe in, breathe out. Arthur's slender fingers softly combed through soft golden curls.

_"And I'll sing you to sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow... bless you with love... for the road that you go..."_

The moon and stars reflected a soft light on the ceiling, slowly spinning and casting a glow upon the fair skin of gently rounded cheeks and slowly closing green eyes. The warm weight in Arthur's arms increased bit by bit as the stirring began to cease.

_"May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune... with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet..."_

A small hand gently enclosed around Arthur's finger, a gentle coo emitting from rosy plump lips. Arthur smiled, continuing his swaying, his voice lilting and dipping as he slowly moved around the room.

_"...and may you need never to banish misfortune... may you find kindness in all that you meet..."_

Unexpectedly, a large set of arms wrapped around Arthur's waist, and a broad chest pressed against his back. The new addition moved and swayed with Arthur in his little dance, warm breath ghosting over his ear as he saw a hand tanner and larger than his own tenderly brush the little face in his arms, which sleepily turned towards the touch.

Together they sang: _"May there always be angels to watch over you... to guide you each step of way... to guard you and keep you safe from all harm... loo-li loo-li lai-lay..."_

It seemed that the newly added presence finally brought the ultimate comfort, and with two voices softly singing her to sleep, the baby fell asleep in her parent's combined embrace.

**King of Anything- Sara Bareilles**

"And just who the bloody hell are you supposed to be?"

Alfred blinked and for a moment could do nothing but stare at the figure sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed. He couldn't even lower his sword, simply standing perfectly still in stunned silence, until he managed to make his jaw move with the utmost effort.

"P-Princess...?'

"Isn't that what they all think?" The person scoffed and stood, arms crossed in a tangled up pretzel. "Save a damsel in distress, sweep her off of her feet, blah blah blah. Well, you might as well find another tower guarded by another dragon. Thanks for coming, sorry about the inconvenience, goodbye."

Alfred gaped. "Uh-"

"Unfair, isn't it?" The voice sniffed. "That's life. Now hurry up and leave, I'm in the middle of a good book."

"But... the Princess-"

"How thick-skulled do you knights come nowadays? There is no Princess! Just me. The Prince. The MALE who no knight exactly feels like recusing. So thanks! But GO AWAY."

Alfred, beyond startled, began to feel a bit of annoyance. He had not spent most of his life studying foreign languages, spending hours on complicated maths and geography, working with all different types of bad-tempered animals; to simply be told that after traveling half the continent, "too bad"!

"Now hang on," he finally lowered his sword and stood up straight, frowning at the young man. "Are you or are you not the royalty residing in this tower?"

"I am," The Prince rolled his eyes. "I promise I don't have an attractive girl around you can take away instead."

"Well, boy or girl, I came to rescue someone," Alfred took a few determined steps forward, noting the surprised look on the Prince's face. "And boy or girl, living in a tower the rest of your life doesn't sound so great. So... come with me. You're not exactly what I expected to find, but regardless, you seem to need a hero."

**Skyfall- Adele**

"... your mission, if you choose to accept it."

Jones looked at the seemingly normal IPhone 4 placed in front of him. He made no move to reach for it, and instead moved his gaze up to rest on his superior. "Do I have a choice?"

Kirkland's left eye twitched- a habit, Jones had noticed, that tended to appear when the boss was annoyed. "Of course you do. We all have a choice, Jones."

Reaching out, Jones took the phone and flipped it a few times in his hand, leaning back in his chair and scanning Kirkland up and down a few times. "Hmm. That seems too optimistic for you, Arthur."

"That is inappropriate conduct!" Kirkland immediately snapped. "You will not address me as anything other than my surname while within the walls of this building."

"Does that mean I can call you Arthur outside of it?" Jones grinned at the irritated look that passed over Kirkland's face. "Or maybe when I'm not directly addressing you?" he pretended to look at the phone in surprise. "Why, Arthur looks smashing today, doesn't he?"

"Jones-"

"Or maybe if I was addressing not you, the noun, but you, the adjective? 'Wow, he sure looks Arthur today!' or 'that show was so Arthur last night!'"

"Jones, this-"

"Oh, what about if you can't hear me? Like, if I whisper your name so you can't hear it, even if I am addressing you? …, you look nice today! New suit?"

"Jones! I-"

"I hope I can call you Arthur when we're not doing our job. Maybe if we're off duty, but still in the building? You gotta give me some guidelines here, I'm really confused about what I'm gonna call you when we have quickies in your office-"

"ALFRED!"

Jones stopped talking and simply smirked at Kirkland, who looked furious with himself. "I-I... that is to say, Jones-"

"Mhm." Jones stood and pocketed his fake IPhone, then turned to leave the office. "Mission accepted... and I'll see you at dinner tonight at six...? I believe that's what we planned. Have a nice rest of your afternoon, Mr. Kirkland."

The last thing Arthur Kirkland saw was Alfred Jones' grin before he was gone.

**Where's My Angel?- Metro Station**

"So... how long are you gonna stay invisible?"

Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice directed towards him, and barely managed to keep himself concealed. He gaped at the young man, extremely confused. Who was he talking to? It couldn't be him! Surely not! No one could possibly resist-

"Seriously, come on. I feel like an idiot talking to a wall."

Arthur floated backwards as discreetly as possible, his elbow brushing the dresser as he did- he winced at the tiny clatter it made.

It was apparently all Alfred needed, because suddenly, large hands were pressing against Arthur's chest, pinning him to the wall as the sound alerted him to Arthur's location. He struggled in vain to get away, then realized in alarm that his invisibility spell was dying, and he could only look up with large eyes at the startling blue irises in front of him as they focused on the now apparent being.

"There you are." Alfred sounded pleased with himself, and he moved his hands to instead hold Arthur up by the upper arms, fingers brushing the white toga. He looked him up and down, frowning a bit. "I wish you would quit hiding from me."

"B-But..." Arthur stammered, uncomprehending, his heart tugging painfully. "You shouldn't... they said that you wouldn't..."

"Remember?" Alfred's eyes softened, and Arthur nodded mutely. "They said I wouldn't remember you anymore?"

"Y-Yes..." Arthur whispered. "... they said that I couldn't be your guardian angel... if you knew about me..."

"Yeah..." Alfred pressed his forehead against Arthur's, voice quiet. Arthur's wings fluttered helplessly. "But I guess they underestimated me, huh?"

Arthur slowly wrapped his arms around Alfred as the American lowered his hands to his waist, hardly daring to believe it. "... it didn't work? You remember me...?"

"Of course I remember..." Alfred smiled gently, and Arthur tightened his hold on him. "I guess even the power of angel's isn't enough... when you love somebody."

**Conversations with My Thirteen Year Old Self- P!nk**

When America opened his eyes and saw himself, he knew he was dreaming.

America was over three centuries old, and he knew that he no longer looked to be a boy of thirteen, so as he watched the knobbly-kneed colony walking towards him amongst a field of golden wheat, he felt his heart wrench. His younger self had a look of terrible sadness, and as he looked upon the approaching teenager in his too-big blouse and breeches, he almost turned and ran from the memory of his youth.

"You're me, aren't you?" The colony looked up at America as he reached him, slouching slightly in the discomfort of his gangly, rapidly growing form. "In the future."

"Yeah," America said, looking down, a breeze blowing his hair back. "I am... we are. The United States of America."

The colony's eyes misted over. "We aren't a colony, then."

"I think you know the answer."

America watched as his younger self deflated, hunching over slightly. He watched as his own hair played about in the wind, his own eyes shone in sadness, his own past stood in front of him. He saw the red ribbon that he once wore tied around his skinny neck, the one that England gave him, watched as it rippled in its movements.

"...you're angry," America said. "You're lonely... and the world doesn't care."

His younger self looked up again.

"You have no teachers or guidance, and you feel as though you're walking alone," he continued, shifting his gaze up at the endless sky. "England is gone for years at a time... you cry at night when no one else is home. You laugh in order to hide- don't look like that, you forget that I've been you... you want to run away from your youth, go forward... but you're scared."

America then focused back on himself and opened his arms. Immediately, the colony ran forward into his embrace, thin arms wrapping around the broader, bigger torso of his future, shaking as he cried. America hugged him tightly, offering comfort that wasn't real, comfort he knew he never really received, but feeling absolutely obligated to give it anyway.

"I promise you..." he whispered into the colony's hair, closing his eyes. "It isn't always this bad. The pain is real, and it will get worse before it gets better- but it DOES get better. Don't you ever lose your passion, or the fighter that's inside of you... you're never alone. You are thousands of people, and one day you will be millions and millions, all of them, across lands that you haven't discovered yet."

America let out a breath as he felt his body begin to wake itself, subconsciously aware of a small, warm body breathing softly in his arms back in his bed, back in his house...

"England will forgive you... he'll understand, because you will always love him, and he will always love you. So don't give up... don't try to grow up yet... just give it some time."

**Carry On- F.U.N.**

Alfred decided that Arthur's laugh was beautiful. He loved the way that his green eyes sparkled and his nose crinkled up, the way that his eyebrows drew together and his entire small frame shook with the sound of his mirth. When Arthur laughed, Alfred felt compelled to laugh too, but this time he didn't, and just smiled fondly at him.

"What?" Arthur looked up at him, still smiling a bit. "You're looking at me oddly."

Alfred grinned and shrugged, gripping Arthur's hand a bit tighter, swaying them gently in time with the band. "It's nothing."

Arthur raised his eyebrows and smirked, the kind of mischievous smirk that he only wore when he'd had just enough to drink to get him tipsy, but not drunk. His pale cheeks were flushed slightly, almost hiding the adorable smattering of freckles. "Oh really? It must be something."

Alfred shook his head, spinning Arthur gently away from the bar, further into the throng of dancing couples. "You wouldn't believe me."

"How do you know if you don't tell me?" Arthur teased, moving his hand from Alfred's shoulder to the back of his neck. "C'mon..."

"Your laugh," Alfred finally admitted, quirking a smile at him. "I love it. It's beautiful."

"You're right, I don't believe you." Arthur rolled his eyes and Alfred laughed loudly over the live music. "Git."

Alfred was still grinning as he looked down at Arthur, who had now flushed some more from embarrassment. He held his waist a bit more firmly, leaning down to press their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and smiled, knowing that Arthur was doing the same.

And then, quite suddenly, realization hit him. He pulled away a bit, eyes wide, expression incredulous.

Arthur looked up at him with a bit of alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Alfred realized aloud, breaking into a huge grin. "Absolutely nothing."

"That's what's with your stupid expression?" Arthur asked dryly, then blinked as Alfred pressed his lips to his in a brief peck.

"I love you! I love you, Arthur!"

**Let Me Take You To Rio- Carlinhos Brown**

Arthur closed his eyes and let the last heat of the setting sun warm his bare skin, allowing his body to move with the beat of the music blasting through the sound system. He felt the whole crowd of people moving with him, a mass of bodies swaying and dancing, like the surges and crashes of the ocean just a few feet away. He felt the still-warm sand shift under his toes, and he raised his arms above his head, hips swiveling around with the beat.

The presence of another person moving very close to him was soon brought to Arthur's awareness, but he didn't stop moving, just breathing quickly in and out as the dancing took his breath away, smelling the salty breeze. Unless this person disrupted him, he didn't mind.

It didn't take him very long to realize that this person was actually moving with him, matching his movements and responding in turn, rolling with each movement the Brit made. It seemed he had a partner to dance with now, and he moved closer, not opening his eyes, letting the other move closer as well until they were almost brushing.

Arthur opened his eyes then, but his dance partner was behind him, and he watched the crowd of people move with the music, rocking his body with them. His partner stepped closer, and Arthur felt hips press against him, lightly grinding, but the smooth, rolling movements were perfect for the song, and he began grinding back a bit. He felt large hands rest on his waist, pulling him back in order for their bodies to dance together with more ease.

"You're pretty good," Arthur called over the music, his own hands running down over strongly sculptured arms. "What's your name?"

"Alfred," The young man's voice was light and tenor, clearly not intoxicated, which was a relief. "And you?"

"Arthur."

"You're not bad yourself, darlin'."

"Hmm. How about you shut up and keep dancing?"

Alfred laughed and needless to say, the two ended up doing a different dance later in the evening, and many more after that.

**Home- Phillip Phillips**

The house was beautiful, a cottage more than anything, constructed of brick and built up from a ground covered in lush green grass and sprouting with purple wildflowers. The windows were small and surrounded by deep brown shutters, the beige curtains covering any activity from the inside. The cottage was surrounded by the forest, the shade created by the leaves casting a dappled pattern over the structure.

Behind the house lay a garden, with vegetables and flowers and not a single weed in sight. Laying in the garden, surrounded by the fruits of his labors, Arthur Kirkland had his eyes closed, breathing deeply- asleep. He wasn't alone, for Alfred lay next to him, also asleep, one arm flung over Arthur and a leg entangled between his. His glasses were askew, hair a mess, the golden color threaded with the yellow of Arthur's.

Alfred was clothed but for his shoes and socks, while Arthur was covered only mildly decently by the large shirt he had put on to garden in, his pants and underwear thrown off the side somewhere. Obviously, the gardening had been put off in favor for some other activities.

Alfred snorted and shifted a bit, his nose nuzzling into Arthur's neck, who mumbled and turned his head a bit to unconsciously accommodate Alfred. They moved simultaneously, and a breeze passed by, stirring their hair and causing Arthur to sneeze in his sleep before whimpering and snuggling closer to Alfred, who tightened his one armed hold on him.

Newly settled, the couple resumed their snooze, fingers intertwined, sunlight glistening off of the two matching golden rings around the corresponding fingers.

Home was best found in one anothers arms.

* * *

_A/N: EXPLAINATION TIME!_

_E.T.- Star Wars Universe! Alfred is a jedi, therefore unable to love anyone (:(...), but he's having a secret affair with Arthur, the Prince of an alien government somewhere._

_Let it Burn- Basicly inside Arthur's mind when he's about to die. BUT HE DOESN'T! :D_

_Sleepsong- No, it's not M-Preg... unless you want it to be. S'up for interpretation, but Alfie and Artie have a baby, whether through M-Preg or adoption or whatever :3 (For my girlfriend: CHARLIEEEEEE!)_

_King of Anything- Hehe, Alfred is a Prince who goes to rescue a Princess! Except when he gets there... Artie ain't female. _

_Skyfall- I know it's a James Bond song, but I had just watched Mission Impossible 4 when I wrote this, so it's basicly that xD_

_Where's My Angel- Arthur and Alfred are in love, but Arthur is guardian angel and isn't allowed, so they wipe Alfred's memory of him. Or so they think._

_Conversations with My 13-Year-Old-Self- America dreams of his colony-self._

_Carry On- Alfred and Arthur are dancing at a bar and Alfred suddenly realizes: he's in love!_

_Let Me Take You to Rio- Arthur is visiting Rio and is dancin' it up at a party when he meets an attractive dance partner... :3_

_Home- Alfred and Arthur are married and Alfie sexs him up in the garden. xD_

_Bai bai!_


End file.
